Step Into Darkness
by gleesweets
Summary: Meet Violet Dorea Potter and watch as she steps into a world she didn't quite know she belonged in. With a new family, new friends, and new life, her transformation is well underway; and soon, she'll take the wizarding world for her own (Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing, Fem!Harry, slow burn story, there will be romance later on down the line) Co-Writing with AvalonTheLadyKiller
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello everyone, I am not nor will I ever be J.K. Rowling. I wish I was at times because I know my grammar and sentence structures aren't the greatest, but it's a struggle when my fingers move faster than my brain. So please excuse any errors, and enjoy! This was inspired by so many of the fics I've read. They are my motivation, and I have always been intrigued by the 'what ifs' from each of their retellings. The possibilities are nearly endless! I love the HP universe and though I don't own it, this is just my own interpretation of what I would like to have seen happen. This is also going to not be completely canon. I will deviate and regroup with some of the core details, as I see fit. The original pieces and parts are my own and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I have!

This is quite a different look into the Wizarding World you all have come to know and love. As such, the perception of Dumbledore and the Weaselys have been altered, along with numerous other characters. I hope you will be pleased with my changes, and drop me a review letting me know how I did!

 **Summary** : Meet Violet Dorea Potter, and follow her through the complete turn-a-bout her life has only just begun to take. As she takes her first few steps into the Magical World, she'll face challenges that will shape her into the Lady she was always meant to be. But no metamorphosis can be achieved, until she sheds her old life; as the snake does its skin.

 **TW:** Mentions of abuse.

* * *

 **Ch. 1: The Letter**

It had always been the same thing, day in and day out for Violet Dorea Potter. Each morning at exactly half past six, she'd be awoken by a bang on her door. Followed then by either Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon unlatching her from her nightly confines. After which, she'd stretch and crawl out of her miserable cupboard. Her young muscles and joints would ache from her cramped sleeping quarters, but she would never complain. For complaints brought punishment, as she well knew.

Every day, she would fix them a full English Breakfast, ripe with enough food to feed a small army. Or two of her Uncle Vernon put together. Then she'd be forced to watch them scarf down their meal, as her own stomach roared for the smallest helping of eggs. But only after she cleaned up the table, would she be allowed to devour the small bits of scraps left on their plates. If there were any left at all. Lastly, she'd finish up the dishes, scouring the pots and pans until her hands were raw. For she knew punishment would await her, if her aunt found even the slightest sign of food residue left over.

As the morning progressed, she'd either be left to whittle away at her daily chores, or locked outside; depending upon whether her relatives were home or not. They despised having to look at her for long periods of time, and therefore preferred to imagine the house cleaned itself during the week. Which was much to her delight, for any time she was given any modicum of freedom, Violet felt she could finally breath. During the sweltering summers or blistering cold winters, she could not decide where she'd prefer to be. For while the life-threatening risk of heat exhaustion and hypothermia had knocked on her door once or twice, both seemed a welcome reprieve from her prison in No. 4 Privet Drive.

Every evening she was expected to be in the kitchen promptly two hours before dinner each day, to begin dinner preparations and tidy up. It was only then that she might be given a reprieve to wash up, as dinner was being served. Those sacred 15 minutes meant the world to her, for the dirt and grit from cleaning and exploring the neighborhood had a way of caking itself onto her skin and chafing horribly. Returning to the kitchen, she would begin cleaning up as her relatives finished shoveling as much food into their mouths, as could be accommodated. Collecting their plates and serving dessert was the worst punishment of all, for Violet could not stem her desire to try but a bite of the sweet delicacies. She'd only rarely been allowed anything sweet to eat, and even then, only when Mrs. Figg, a few houses down, would offer.

Once dinner was over, she was granted a small bite of leftovers, if they had deemed to leave her anything. Then, she would be bodily forced back into her cupboard once more. Where her Uncle Vernon would latch the lock behind her. Life for Violet Potter had never strayed. Not even during the holidays, in all the years that she'd lived in her cramped little cupboard under the stairs. In fact the greatest change in her life, had been the day she learned she had another name. But after having spent years being called 'Girl,' the idea of another name befuddled her. Which might have been caused to the fact that her relatives weren't the type to break rhythm, especially after so many years. So at her primary school, she'd been known as 'Violet' and at home, she remained 'Girl.' So to her, that 'other' name was as worthless as the first she'd been given when she was brought to the Dursley's home all those years ago.

* * *

On one of the hottest days Surrey had underwent that summer, Violet could've been found hard at work. Rarely could she have been found otherwise, for she despised the neighborhood kids; and had taken to hiding whenever they came around. They treated her as if she was nothing but a mangy dog and deserving of a good kicking, rather than another child. But while she worked, she once more found herself dreaming of the day when relatives she'd never known, would come to steal her away from this life. Not that she could imagine anyone would want to, but on days when she was forced to do some mind-numbing task, she'd allow her mind wander.

On days when she wasn't allowed out of her cupboard, she'd dream too. Of a family who would love her. Parents who'd buy her teddy bears and read her bedtime stories, and stay by her side as she fell into dreamland. It was a dream she'd held on to since she could first remember her dreams, but now at the age of ten she could hardly remember her parents to begin with. There were dreams every once in a while that involved a violent green light and a soft scream, and that's the only thing she could remember from the year she'd had with her parents.

Every time her uncle felt the need to 'put her in her place,' he'd always mention how good for nothing her parents actually were. How they were low life drunks who wasted their lives, chasing the bottom of a bottle. He'd let her know repeatedly that by leaving her on their doorstep, her parents had damned the entire family. If there was one thing her Uncle Vernon could achieve, it was his uncanny ability to always find a way to remind her just how superior he, Petunia, and their son Dudley were. How different she was. How she was a complete and utter _freak_.

And while things had always been the same year after year, for Violet on the last day in July; she could not help but to feel that change was in the air. For on this day, she'd turn eleven and the world as she knew it, would crumble.

* * *

Violet had started the day off the same way every morning began. It was as it always was. Absolutely nothing was out of place, nor different about this day. For her birthdays were usually ignored and forgotten. It wasn't until the post came while she served breakfast, that anything out of the ordinary had occurred.

Moving at her usual unhurried pace, she'd grabbed the post from the floor and shuffled through it her stopping just before the kitchen door. For her tired eyes had seen _her_ name in green ink on one of the envelopes. It was a beautiful, parchment style envelope that was quite uncommon around the Dursley's breakfast table. Stopping just before her cupboard, she slipped it under the door. Fearful this mysterious piece of mail would be swiftly taken from her nervous grasp. She refused to allow her aunt or her uncle to destroy this strange _new_ thing. It had been addressed to her especially, and on a day like today when she was no longer a young ten year old, but proud eleven, it felt _unique._

Making her way back into the kitchen she deposited the mail before her Uncle, then went about her usual business of waiting for them to finish eating the full breakfast spread. While she was watching her piggy cousin scarf down the meal she'd prepared, her mind was back on the letter she'd slipped under her cupboard door. The green ink had scribed out an elegant 'Violet Dorea Potter, Cupboard Under the Stairs, No. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.' The letter somehow knew exactly where she slept at night, which was quite well kept secret. For her relatives were very careful what they allowed the neighbors to see or know. And as she watched her uncle looking through the post, while shoving the last of the sausages into his mouth, she silently hoped he'd choke on it altogether. For he'd made sure to leave her nothing at all to eat this morning.

"Marge is ill again." His words filled the kitchen. Violet's mind barely holding on to the words that filled the room. Time passed excruciatingly slow, until finally their plates were clean and they were beginning to get up from the table. Violet made it through her clean-up unscathed, but was nearly knocked down flat by her lard of a cousin, Dudley making his getaway to one of his bedrooms. After righting herself, she approached the door that hid the only letter she'd ever received, from sight. She'd _just_ touched her fingertips on her cupboard door, when Vernon had grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, like she was a misbehaving mutt; and threw her outside.

* * *

She'd surprised herself by being able to ignore the object of her curiosity, for hours at a time. She did her best to weed the garden before the hottest part of the day. Her hands and back ached, but her thoughts remained diligently on the task at hand. The house's shrubs did a fair job of shading her when the sun was at it's apex, so she was able to continue finding little things to keep her busy all day. But try as she might, thoughts of a certain piece of parchment floated into the depths of her mind, when she wasn't concentrating.

The sun moved from high over the sky, to finally hanging low just behind the neighbor's houses. Violet was called into the house and allowed to shower quickly, when they saw how much pruning and weeding she'd gotten done. A rare kindness, to be sure. Even the cold water, they allowed her to use felt heavenly. Her normally pale skin felt more than a few shades darker, from the soil and sweat that had melded and covered her. It was truly more of a sanitary need for them to have her wash up beforehand, but she would not forget how many times they'd made her cook and sleep in her own grime, forbidding her to use the facilities for _any_ reason.

As she prepared their meal, she stood by the stove. All the while wishing that one day, they'd treat her with just an ounce of respect, instead of like the slave they had always treated her like. Violet thought back to the day they'd first put her to work. She was barely able to reach the counter top herself, when the pan Aunt Petunia had forced her to watch had slipped from it's spot and landed on her. The grease had burned her badly that day, but her wounds healed over; as had almost every other one she'd endured.

The pain was agonizing, but they didn't care. Her aunt just slapped her for her mistake, and threatened her with what would happen if she ruined breakfast again. Ever since that day Violet had always had it rough. Slaps for her mistakes and her flaws. Punches for her grades, when they were better than Dudley's. She'd even underwent several lashings from her uncle's belt a few times in her life. Her mind was spanning back through the short scope of her life, when she finally heard the last fork rest back on the plate. She came forward and collected the plates. Beginning her last chore of the night, before being able to have a small bit of dinner herself. Until finally, she felt the hair-raising sensation that her aunt's beady eyes caused her to feel, when she watched her make a mistake.

Only, this time her aunt pointed wordlessly toward the cupboard, and Violet went willingly.

Once Violet was back to her safe spot, inside the cramped cave of her cupboard, she pulled the letter from it's spot and as the news turned on in the living room. She could hear it clearly through the grate in the door, as she slid her finger under the opening to the envelope. She pulled out the thick parchment like paper and began to read the green ink that was scrawled across the paper.

 _ **Dear Miss Potter,**_

 _ **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed a list of all necessary books and**_ _ **equipment.**_ _ **Term begins on the 1st of September. We will have a representative by with**_  
 _ **your answer.**_

 _ **Yours Sincerely**_  
 _ **Deputy Headmistress**_  
 _ **Professor M. McGonagall**_

Violet's fingers roamed over the green words that covered the soft paper. Her eyes widened as the words sunk in that it was admittance to a school for witchcraft and wizardry and that someone would be by to get her answer. She swallowed hard. Was this a prank that Dudley and his friends had pulled on her? As Dudley had surely broken his promise to his parents, not to tell anyone about the way they treated her. For the cruel dunderheads had made jokes about her punishments on more than one occasion. They knew she lived under the cupboard and liked to torture her. It was one of the things she constantly hated about being at the same school as her cousin over the years. She'd slipped the envelope under her pillow and laid her head upon the lumpy old thing. Closing her eyes, she sighed forlornly.

Dreams swiftly took over Violet. Except, no longer were her visions eclipsed by a familiar green light and a woman's screams. Memories, that had become as morbidly comforting to her as an old photograph of a loved one. These visions had comforted her over the years, but now her dreams were of a new world entirely. One that had been unlocked, with the opening of an envelope.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I am not, nor will I ever be J.K. Rowling. I don't own the HP Universe or anything surrounding the it. It's her chess board and pieces, and I'm just borrowing them for a quick match. Leave a review, to let me know what you thought!

 **TW:** Mentions of Abuse

 **Ch. 2: Unexpected Houseguest**

Violet spent the following days in the Dursley household, filled with tension. Paranoia overwhelmed her with every knock on the door, whether it was the post being delivered or just a neighbor dropping by. For each had caused the alarmingly thin, young girl's heart to race. Panic made her to worry her already unsightly nails to the quick. Her every waking thought consisted of escape. It consumed her.

Each night, as she lay her head down to sleep, her fingers would drift under her well-worn pillow. The pads of her fingertips would graze the parchment with utter devotion. It became a symbol of her faith, for with it came the sudden rush of hope. Something which the young girl had begun to think was lost forever to her. Left for dead in the ruins of that fateful car crash that had killed her parents.

After a week had passed since the fateful delivery, Violet began to spend her mornings wondering when that knock on the front door would come, or if it ever would. Hours passed in a daze, in which she performed her usual chores without so much as a whisper. Vacuuming, mopping, dusting, and waxing every available surface that her aunt saw fit to point to. It felt like her body had been taken over by another entity, for even as her relatives spit their despicably cruel insults at her, she remained more immovable than ever before. At first, they thought their treatment of her had finally broken her. That they'd finally dispelled the freakish blood that came from her parents, for she no longer flinched or reacted to the pain. The abuse went unfelt, and their lashes landed without a fight. But unbeknownst to them, it wasn't any sort of surrender that afflicted their niece so.

This became apparent on the tenth day, when a knock resounded throughout the house. Her murky green eyes whipped around in the direction of the door, speechless. Her uncle lumbered over from the den to answer it, with all the grace of a pregnant hippopotamus. The rapidly developing gleam in her eyes could not be dimmed, for she knew without a shadow of a doubt, this was it. As close as she could come to describing the feeling, was that it just _felt_ right. Like she'd been drowning, but she'd finally surfaced; breathing in the crisp air for the first time in her life.

Her fists clenched, in her effort to restrain herself from bolting from her spot. _'Free me,'_ she found her heart pleading. But she was determined to watch how this would all play out. Refusing to allow herself to be hurt all over again. So, she watched vigilantly from down the hall, in the kitchen. Where she'd been shining the silver, as per her aunt's newest demand.

* * *

Her rescuer from the hell that was No. 4 Privet Drive, came in the form of a rather dark looking man. His pale face bore the signs of stress and thorough concentration, and his attire was as black as his hair. His clothing consisted of a loose fitting suit that covered him from the neck down in some sort of fine wool. It showed no signs of previous wear, nor comfort as he stood on the steps as rigid as a post.

The August heat seemed to bear no effect on the man, unlike her uncle who stood wearing some disgraceful short-sleeved floral button down. Its putrid yellow coloring was made all the more grotesque, by the sweat stains spanning it in its entirety. Uncle Vernon was not a thin man by any means, and his skin was a horrid red tint that made him appear permanently overheated. It pleased Violet to know that someone as ugly as he was on the inside, was just as hideous on the outside. And while the first greetings were being given, she could see the disgust written all over the newcomer's features.

"Afternoon. What can I do for you?" Her uncle grumbled out his words. Clearly irritated to have been taken from his seat in front of the telly, as well as his air conditioning.

"Hello," the dark man drawled. "My name is Severus Snape. I'm from Hogwarts School of -" The man's words were hardly audible when her uncle had let out a yell of indignation. Her Aunt Petunia's outraged shrieks, were the next sound to cut through the house. Rushing to stand next to her husband, the thin woman barred the man's entry further. Practically falling arse over elbow as she shook in anger.

"You! Get out! How dare you come here! You can't be here. Freaks, like yours-" Her shrewd words were rushed. Nearly whispered in rage, as her eyes darting past him to see if any of the neighbors were looking out at them. Violet was confused as her aunt seemed to recognize the man.

"I am here," he interrupted suddenly, "on behalf of the school for Miss. Violet Dorea Potter. To help her attain her things, and teach her a bit about what's to be expected of her before the school term begins Petunia." The man's deep voice carrying across the hall and into the kitchen clearly. His brows furrowing more at the scene the two foul muggles made before him made. Snape, wasn't someone who enjoyed going to these little home visits especially since he rarely had to do it for his snakes. Somehow though, the headmaster thought this was prudent; that he over Minerva should be the one to collect Miss Potter, as well as to escort her around Diagon Alley. This being only the latest of odd requests, the wizard had commanded of Severus. But while the potions professor would never understand what the man was thinking when he assigned him to this child, he was not in any position to refuse.

While he'd never been forced to encounter the blundering fool known as Vernon Dursley, he _had_ grown up just down the street from both Lily and Petunia Evans. And as much as he cared for the former, the latter was and continued to be, as much of a troll as she ever was. Both inside and out. For while Lily had inherited all the softer features and gentility from their parents, Petunia seemed to have absorbed every one of the family's most ill-fitting of traits. But while all her pointed features could've stood alone in its ability to displease the eye, one could not help but to be further unsettled by their near constant peeved sneer that rested there.

"She won't be going." Violet had heard her aunt say almost vehemently, as if she thought she could refuse the man outright.

" _Oh_?" Snape questioned, seeming to sound as if he cared one mite what their opinions were on the subject. Causing Violet to peer anxiously out from behind the swinging kitchen door further, eager to see exactly what would happen next. Her teeth worrying her bottom lip in fear that her aunt had succeeded in sending off her strange visitor.

"That's right." Vernon chimed in. Bolstered further by his wife's presence. "She _will_ _not_ be going! We promised when we took her in that we would stamp all that freakishness out of her. She won't be living under our roof and attending that crack pot school for freaks!" His eyes were nearly bursting from their sockets at the rate which he glowered at the Potions Master. His voice had taken on the same deadly tone, that normally resulted in a whipping. She could still remember the last time he'd used that tone, and had thrown her clear across the room into the cabinetry. Rarely did she ever escape without a bloody lip or eye, when he was having a fit. But Violet would not allow her body's self-preserving instincts, keep her from speaking her piece.

"Freakishness?" Her small voice came through as she stepped out from behind the kitchen door, letting it swing closed behind her. "You knew I was different all this time? You knew!" She cried out, from her spot at the other end of the hall. The professor was finally given the opportunity to see the child he was here to collect, and he found it hard to believe that the girl before him was indeed, Violet Potter. The Girl Who Lived. Surely, these muggles must've been trying to play him for a fool, but as he looked closer he began to see the soft features of his childhood friend. Lily's green eyes. That dark unkempt Potter hair.

He blinked, for as his eyes wandered over her small frame, he realized that she was barely there at all. She looked so small and frail under the long threadbare t-shirt. He couldn't help but to wonder what these foul creatures were doing to her. Cheekbones, elbows, and ribs poked out from beneath her skin and clothes painfully. Her glasses looked like they barely fit her face at all, and were taped together as if they couldn't afford to buy her new ones. Or didn't care to. Her hair hung lank on either side of her face and he wondered if Lily had rolled over in her grave at how abused her daughter looked. For the dark circles beneath her eyes, were not the only bruises on her flesh either. Which set his blood to boil, unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

As Snape took in the daughter of his childhood friend, Violet herself had been taking in the professor. His black suit was quite an eyesore in the sweltering heat, but not in bad taste mind you, it simply made him stick out like a sore thumb. He seemed to be from some other world, with his attire and his long greasy locks. His hair might've even looked silken, if it was only taken care of right. She found herself wondering what exactly it was the professor taught, that would have kept him so unconcerned with the state of his own hair. A thought which caused a small quirk to appear on her lips, in humor.

"Greetings Miss Potter." He nodded to the young girl, as she blushed and bid him a quick nod in return. Her Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia both spluttered at the man talking to their niece, as if he was the Devil himself. More than ready to send him on his way. At which point, they'd proceed to lock their 'freakish' niece back into her solitary confinement, where she would for the days following this incident.

"Yes, girl. Your freakishness!" Petunia bit out nastily. "My perfect sister being who she was, or rather 'what.' Had my parents wrapped around her little fingers. They were always 'Lily this, Lily that.' My sister could do no wrong in their eyes being a -" She shuddered disgustedly. "-witch! Then she went off to her school with her little friends. And _him!_ "

Her aunt jabbed her finger towards the professor and continued. "I was forgotten about." Her wretched aunt almost sounded as if she was still pouting over the grievance, like a child. The memory where she had been supposedly forgotten about over her much prettier younger sibling, seemed to have been stuck in her throat. Violet for a brief moment felt sorry for the old bat, before she realized that her aunt had been using that grudge to fuel her hatred of her. As a means by which to treat her less than any living creature, should be made to feel. A fact which steeled her young heart further.

"We swore when we took you in, we weren't going to put up with any of this. Especially since your parents had to go and get themselves blown up! When you were forced on us, we knew we were stuck with you!" Vernon nearly spat the words out.

"Wait... blown up?" Violet spouted, unable to understand what he was saying. Her head tilted in confusion at the thought that her parents had been anything other than the drunks, her aunt and uncle had told her for so many years. "I thought-" She sputtered, lost.

"I thought you said my parents were low-life drunks that killed themselves in a car accident?" She finished, as her accusing eyes whipped from her aunt to her uncle. Fiercely determined to have them speak the truth, after all these years. Finally, her eyes landed on the professor who looked livid.

And Severus truly was beyond furious. After hearing the girl's explanation of what the Muggles had told her, he felt ready to cast two well-aimed Cruciatus Curses their way. The girl, who had been known to their world as a savior for the past ten years, had grown up thinking her parents were a couple of drunkards! He felt like they had spit on Lily's memory, and that was not something he was about to let stand.

"Car crash! Low-life drunks! Really Tuney, your own sister. Could you sink any lower?" Snape muttered, causing Violet's brows shoot into her hair. The Professor spoke to her Aunt in such familiar manner, that it was difficult to imagine them ever being in contact before today.

Severus, who'd previously been disgruntled over having been forced to pick up and educate Violet about the wizarding world, could not believe his good fortune at being given the opportunity to settle this debt. While he had begun to feel horrified at their lack of care for the girl, he now was encapsulated by a much stronger emotion. Vengeance clouded his dark eyes, as they admitted to dishonoring Lily's memory with their lies. She who had befriended him, long before they'd entered Hogwarts, when no one else would. His dear friend, whom had even stood at his side when her fellow Gryffindors had descended upon him. Forcing him to clench his fist in anger, as his hand itched for his wand.

Taking a step closer to the two retched muggles, he watched them shrink back as he slid his wand from it hidden spot in his sleeve. Violet's eyes had widened as he flicked his wand at her relatives, muttering a low: "Stupefy." Hitting them both in their chests at once, and sending them flying back into the hall; where Vernon was the first to hit the floor. His large form shook the entire hall, and caused several portraits to fall from their mounts on the walls. But it was Petunia's fall that sent glass shattering in every direction. As the spell had hit her form, she'd flown back into the air, limbs flailing. It was her final jarring twist, that sent every glass knickknack on the hallway table to the floor.

Severus moved past Violet's shocked form swiftly, when footsteps were heard leading to the back door. _Dudley_ , her mind told her. Feeling a slur of emotions fill her at the sight of her aunt and uncle lying on the floor just a few meters away. She felt lighter, as if somehow a weight had been lessened off of her chest. The young girl could no more feel sorry for them, than she could be any less 'freakish.'

The booming thud of a body hitting the floor in the dining room, jerked her from her reverie. Looking up, just in time to see the professor enter the hallway worriedly. His brow hanging heavy over his features, as he gazed at her with concern. He was stashing his wand and walking calmly toward her with his palms up, as if fearful that she might run from him.

"We need to go, Violet. Grab anything of importance to you, and hurry. I don't know how long it will take before someone realizes that Magic was performed here." His words were quick as he gestured toward the fallen bodies of her relatives.

"Are they dead?" She questioned quietly before looking up to him blankly, until his words began to sink in. He was going to take her away from here. Away from the people who repeatedly abused physically, mentally, and emotionally. Every day, since she was old enough to remember, was filled with pain. He was here to take her from her own personal hell. _Move_ , her heart and her mind shouted in unison, jolting her from her spot. And so she did, without a care as to whether they were in fact still amongst the living. Her freedom meaning too much to forsake.

Rushing, she entreated further down the hallway, towards the cupboard under the stairs. Stepping neatly over her aunt and uncles' bodies, she opened the door that had too many locks and latches on it to count. Bending down, her fingers searched for the only thing that mattered to her. The only thing that had brought her hope in her time of great need. The letter laid solemnly beneath her pillow, just as she remembered leaving it that morning. It was the only thing she truly could not bear leaving behind. It held a kind of happiness that she had long since been neglected of, and she knew that months would pass before her fingers ceased their worship of its weighty texture.

"Don't be afraid Miss Potter, they've only been stunned." His voice was calm, as he watched the young girl. His eyes widening as he saw just what she had went back to retrieve. She'd opened the door and grabbed for her Hogwarts letter. Holding it to her chest in a vice-like grip that told him exactly how much his presence on this day had meant to her.

So, without thinking, he tentatively stepped over the stunned adults and towards where the girl had bent. Spotting the sullen looks of a bed, surrounded by cleaning supplies and cobwebs, made him swallow loudly. But it wasn't until he saw the bloody claw marks, where her fingers had bled as she'd futilely tried to claw her way out of her confines, that he realized just how serious the situation was. He reached out and took the girl's small one in his own, quickly leading her past the Muggles. Where for a quick moment, she paused. Her green eyes staring unseeing at her relatives' still forms.

His hand still beseeching her to follow him out the door. Her eyes passed from one to the other, saying her own private goodbyes. Violet, herself could not help but to promise that one day, when they met again, she would repay them for their 'kindness.' And as she allowed the professor to pull her over the threshold, towards the sweltering heat outside, she responded.

"Oh, I wasn't afraid professor." She spoke off handedly, as if their condition did not shake her. And in truth it did not.

"I see." He spoke softly. Proud of how steady her voice sounded to his ears. Realizing she didn't feel that revolting feeling of guilt, that others might've felt upon his attack on the Muggles.

He paused to help her down the steps, before continuing along the sidewalk. When they came to a halt at the end of the drive, his hand still holding onto hers tightly.

"Miss Potter, we're about to apparate. Don't let go of my hand, under any circumstances. You may also want to close your eyes. This can be most unpleasant." His voice still calm as he turned on the spot, taking her with him. Causing her vision to blur out of focus, as she was transported.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** : I am not the author of the HP Universe though I wish I was I just love the characters and the idea of the world and make it my own what if fantasy.

 **TW** : there are mentions of abuse.

 **Ch 3: Help**

Once he had turned Violet felt him tug her with. It felt like the world was being sucked through a straw, then all at once it wasn't. Though her stomach was churning and the hand that was once in hers was now on her shoulder steadying her and another was rubbing her back as her stomach finally chose to turn against her and the little she'd had that day was coming back up and out of her.

"It happens, the first time one does side along apparition for the first time in their lives. You'll learn about this as you learn about you magic once in school." the gentle male voice told her as she finally wiped her mouth and looked around, the mess that was before her was gone and she was looking around the street they'd just appeared on. It didn't look like a place suitable for a child, but she curious why they'd shown up here in the first place and how they'd gotten so far away from privet drive.

"Oh, magic?" she said quickly and followed the man who was briskly walking away expecting her to follow.

"Yes, Magic. The letter in your hands is to a school that your parents went to Hogwarts, it's a school that you will go to, you've done things you can't explain right?" Snape paused and asked the girl as she remembered back to some of the things she'd done that she couldn't really explain like ending up on the roof of the school or how every time her Aunt had tried to cut her hair super short it would just grow back longer. A smile came to her lips as she finally realized it was her magic causing this that it wasn't just something that happened to only her.

"Yes, I just thought it was weird. So, that's why they called me a freak" she whispered looking around her and paused her thoughts and asked tentatively to the man beside her "Where are we sir?"

"This, is Cokeworth, your mother use to live in this area back when she was a young girl. It's how I met her and your Aunt" He spoke to the girl "I live here during the summer when I'm not at school." He mentioned, as if he needed to fill the empty space with words. The girl just nodded understanding the man as she tried her best to keep up with his long strides and her thoughts that seemed to be going faster than their footsteps on the pavement.

"Okay" she responded.

"Why did you open that door under the stairs and why was your letter to Hogwarts in there?" He stopped before a house finally saying what was eating at him. His words and stillness stopped her and she nearly tripped over her own feet and looked up at the man with wide eyes not expecting the question so soon.

"It- I -that was my bedroom" the tremble in her voice feeling embarrassed and wanting to hide for what they had forced her to live like in that household.

"No, you won't hide from me, nor will you ever feel like you are small or not worth anything any longer Miss Potter, what they were doing to you was wrong and I will make sure they pay." He promised her. His views that he'd lived with for the last 10 years about the heir of James Potter was seriously skewed and he now needed to find a way to keep her protected from the headmaster who surely was informed of the girls disappearance already and probably trying to track him down in this moment. Making his way towards the house he opened the door and ushered the girl into the house. Shutting the door he had his wand out once more and Violet watched as he weaved his hands in intricate patterns around the door and felt the magic sweep over herself and the house.

He made his way passed her to the fireplace and took a pinch of powder that made Violet tilt her head watching him curiously as he threw it into the fireplace and placed his head in the fireplace and called what she thought was 'malfoy manner' and began talking into the flames to someone she couldn't see or hear. Her eyes widened behind her glasses as a few minutes later a couple came through the flames. She was still standing their confused as what to do that all her body could do during the processing of all this information was to drop her jaw.

Snape had quickly contacted his friends that he felt could help him the most. He felt that they were the best to help keep this girl safe, keep Lily's daughter safe and protected as well as help her with her life from whatever was going on. Snape was unsure if Dumbledore knew about the girls upbringing, but he knew that he'd never let her go back to that household. Spending a few seconds after he stood and brushed himself off before Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy walked into his small, but humble household.

"What can we help you with Severus? Another botched blind date again? " The sternly beautiful woman asked of the professor only for him to gesture towards Violet's direction and both of the adults that came from the flames turned to see her and gasped. "Now who is this charming young lady Severus?" She asked before coming closer to Violet forgetting all about the other question she'd asked of her friend to observe the rag doll dressed girl before her.

"This, is Miss Violet Dorea Potter, the girl-who-lived." He said calmly Violet felt the need to Curtsy and felt weird doing so in the rags that she'd had on which were her cousins hand-me-downs that her Aunt gave her. She had looked to Snape as he had said the phrase 'girl-who-lived' and wanted to ask what that meant, but refrained for the moment.

"Hello, Violet." The woman had held her hand out and Violet took it tentatively and they shook before the woman spoke again "I am Lady Narcissa Malfoy, and this is my Husband Lucius Malfoy. We have a son about your age Draco, but he's at a friends or he'd be here too" She smiled softly to the young girl before turning to Snape once more speaking "Severus, why do you have this girl? what is going on?" she inquired.

"You should've seen it Narcissa." His soft spoken voice gave way to mild anger. "They had her sleeping in a cupboard under their stairs with a bed that wasn't even really a bed. There as nothing in there of comfort at all the only thing the girl brought with her was her Hogwarts letter" he gesturing to the envelope in the girls hand. The words had made her flinch and cower at how angry the hiss of his voice had risen too. Violet's hand was still in Narcissa's and the woman had felt the young girl twitch and she smiled softly bringing the girl closer to her.

"I bet, Violet you'd like something to eat and drink and perhaps a bath?" The woman raised her brow as the young girls eyes widened at the thought of food and a bath. She responded immediately.

"May I please, miss" She whispered and almost was inaudible to the two male adults in the room.

"Tilly" Narcissa called and within a second from the call of the name did a crack fill the room and nearly scared Violet. "I'm sorry sweetie, I should've warned you." She told the girl and gestured to the creature that had appeared "This is Tilly and she is a house-elf, she serves our family" She smiled as she told Violet about Tilly.

"What can Tilly be doing for Mistress?" the Elf responded, Violet looked at the elf then to herself she looked nearly identical to the elf in what she wore and felt even more embarrassed

"Miss Violet has not had a proper lunch and I request you bring her some sandwiches and snacks with some drinks and then when she is done draw her a bath here at Severus'" she told the house who nodded and once again a loud crack filled the air before another crack showed that the house elf had done just that and there were sandwiches and carrot sticks and fruit and other little things for the girl to nibble on. "There you go, Miss Potter why don't you enjoy yourself and then once you get a bath we'll discuss things a bit more" She patted the girls shoulder as Violet took a step towards the food she stopped and turned her head towards the two gentleman and watched them when they both nodded for her to go ahead; she finally sat herself down before the low table at the couch and helped herself to the food.

While she was eating Narcissa turned to Severus and her husband and slipped her wand out flicking it and creating a silencing charm around the three of them before raising a brow at Severus, "Care to explain how you have Miss Potter in your custody."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "The Headmaster called me into his office this morning and requested that I be the professor that goes to call on Miss Potter, gave me the address and I expressed I didn't wish to do it that perhaps Minerva would be better suited. He said I was acting foolish and that I best get on with it before the day ends. So dismissing me I just decided to get it over with. Arrived and a fat lard of a muggle answers the door and tells me that she won't be attending the school" He paused looking towards the girl who was eating a carrot stick at the moment his eyes taking in the thin girl he went on "They had her kept in a cupboard underneath their stares and you see how she looks it looks like she's barely been fed" He motioned for them to take a look at the girl who was nibbling slowly on a sandwich now. "I stunned them and took her as quickly as I could" He explained "I have wards set up here to keep Dumbledore and the Ministry from arriving, but it won't last much longer you know how Dumbledore is his magic is great and powerful for a light wizard" He explained to Lucius and Narcissa.

Lucius nodded his head in understanding to his friend and reached out. "What can we do my friend?"

"I-I'm not an acceptable guardian, I am at Hogwarts most of the time, and I don't know the first thing about Children, I mean I'm a teacher, but that's different" He explained. It was true, he wasn't a parental figure, sure he was Draco's godfather, but that was easy a gift on his birthday and at christmas and show up for family functions and watch the boy grow up and give him advice when need be. It wasn't like he was expected to do much in the way of raising his godson.

"Severus, are you.. Are you asking us to take her in?" Narcissa asked her eyes glittering as she looked to Lucius. Her mind spinning about all the things she could do with a little girl in the house.

"I'm asking for more than that." His words were grave as he turned to look at the girl before looking back at the adults. "I'm asking you to blood adopt her and rename her keeping her from Dumbledore, you know how he is, I want to believe that he'd never put her back in that situation like she was in but I have this odd gut feeling that he knew she was being treated like that to begin with." His eyes moved from the adults to the young girl.

Violet was eating, she couldn't believe all the things that were before her, they tasted amazing like nothing she'd ever eaten before. She ate what she could which wasn't much and sat there before the food disappeared and that creature, what Ms Malfoy said was Tilly showed her where the Bath was. Quickly Violet stripped from her clothes and got in the bath. The warmth of the water felt good on her skin. She leaned back and let herself enjoy the rose scented bubbles and the warmth and being cared for. She'd never had this feeling before, and wondered if this is what happiness really truly felt like.

Once the bubbles started to disappear she washed with the bar of soap that was there and the shampoo and conditioner before getting out and seeing a towel appear on the counter for her. Wrapping herself in a towel she quickly looked to her clothes to find that what she had wasn't there anymore and in it's place was a nice lilac sundress and garments. She wondered how it got there, but then shrugged it off and thought that perhaps one of the adults had a daughter or had something ready. Dressing she pulled her untamed hair back into a pony tail and put her glasses back on then looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look like she had when she arrived, tears prickled in her eyes, she felt them slide down her face. She no longer looked like Tilly the house elf did when she first met a house elf she now looked like a normal little girl, what was more is she was starting to feel like a _normal_ little girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I do not own the HP Universe, though I would like to. I give all the credit for the characters and universe to the mistress of amazingness J.K. Rowlings. I also believe I made Narcissa and Lucius younger than they are. My apologies, but it's needed for this to work.

 **TW** : some mention of abuse

 **Ch 4: Answers**

Once the tears had all but stopped she looked at herself in the mirror once more and wiped her face before turning around to the sink and washing her face. Making her way out of the bathroom and down the hall as Tilly had lead her she found the living room once more and the Adults now sitting comfortably. Narcissa had been the first to spot her lifting and hand and beckoning her to come to her.

"Come sit my dear." She beamed "Were going to talk, I would to ask you some questions can you answer them for me?" She asked the girl giving her approval with the bounce of her head as she sat between the two adults and found Snape across from her in a chair.

"Do you remember anything about your parents?" The blonde man who was named Lucius asked her, a wag of her head gave them the answer they needed and perhaps already knew.

"Alright, we'll get to that in a moment, I knew your parents, in fact we all knew your parents" He mentioned and gestured to the other adults, her eyes widened at this. "But first, we want to ask a few more questions and tell you a few things and let you decide on what you want to do from here on" he had told her as he turned to face her a bit more and continued "Some of these questions might be a little hard for you, but know we are here and would never judge you and would do our best to help you in anyway we possibly can" He told her not usually this soft with a child himself being strict with his own son Draco, but understood that strictness wasn't needed in this instance with this young frail girl.

Narcissa had taken her husbands cue and turned towards the girl more and smiled taking her hand "Sweetheart, can you tell us about growing up? How life was like?" She asked tentatively trying not to make the girl nervous, but wanted to see if Snape was correct in his assumption.

"It was the same thing since I think four" she mentioned "I would sleep in my cupboard, get woken up by my aunt get told to cook, wait while they ate get scraps if I there were any, sometimes there was no scraps for me" She paused looking down at her lap she could feel the tears in her eyes and she could see the gentle squeeze of Narcissa's hand in hers. "Then I would do the dishes, clean either inside or outside depending on what my Aunt decided that day." She bit her lip as she continued on with the narration of her day to day life at privet drive. "I wouldn't get lunch, I would watch my Cousin eat lunch then clean after him two hours before dinner I would get called in for cold showers and then dinner prep, watch them eat dinner then bed where I'd be locked back in my cupboard." she paused taking in a steadying breath "If something bad were to happen while I was out of my cupboard I'd get blamed and locked in there for the rest of the day, sometimes weeks only being let out to use the restroom and maybe get a nibble of something to keep me from dying." she said to them sounding shaky towards the end as tears slid down her face yet again for the second time today only to have them swept away by the man sitting next to her on the couch

"You were treated like a common house elf" the words sounded disdainful out of the Blondes mouth, he frowned at the young girl as she watched him. The two adults in the room nodded in agreement at what Lucius had stated, he of course had treated house elf worse then how the muggles had treated Violet, but he'd never treat a human like that especially a magical witch like Violet was. He felt there should be laws in place in protection of Witches and Wizards from muggles like that, where the magical child should be taken from that household. Every time he had tried though he'd been blocked by the light side.

"It's how I was treated, and if I wasn't locked in my cupboard for punishments I was lashed or hit or spanked" She mentioned feeling herself shake as she remembered those horrible moments. flinching slightly when she felt Narcissa pull her into her lap. The woman gently tugging the band out of the girls hair and running her fingers through the slightly damp hair to calm the girl down.

"shhhh" Narcissa cooed as the tears still stained Violet's face, she'd never been accepted or cared for like this before, as these adults were doing. Was this what having a parent was like? The caring, the love, the attention. Lucius looked to his wife and nodded he knew that Narcissa was bonding with the girl and now he'd give his wife anything as he would with is son and now it looked like a daughter. He would protect Violet Potter with everything he had.

"Violet, did they do anything beyond that was there anything you haven't told us quite yet?" Snape had asked his voice hiding the fear that was behind it. He wouldn't be able to handle his anger if they had touched her, touched Lily's heir in a way that would have ruined her pure soul. The girl had shaken her head and it was a sigh of relief that fell out of the three adults lips, leaving the room feeling a little lighter, they, those muggles wouldn't die just yet.

Narcissa still let her fingers card through Violet's hair as the silence filled the room between the four of them before Violet looked around and spoke up "What is it that I am, when they, my relatives called it 'freakishness' " her voice was a little louder than it had been before and she looked to Narcissa then back to Snape and Lucius.

"Well what you are is a Witch, as the letter stated. Hogwarts, is a school that most witches and Wizards in the United Kingdom attend." Narcissa smiled as she spoke, "There you will learn how to control your magic and become a brilliant witch like your parents were." She let her fingers rest on the girls head for a moment before she asked Violet "You all about your parents right ? Your relatives told you a bit about them?"

"No." Violet looked down to her lap focusing on her hands that were resting there. "I was told that they died in a car crash because they were drunk low life's who didn't really care about me or amount to anything and that I was a burden on my Aunt and Uncle's lives because of their irresponsible behavior." she blinked and felt the tears once more sliding down her cheeks and felt another pair of hands wiping her cheeks.

"No Violet, no they weren't like that." She heard the deep voice of the Professor who had taken her away from Privet Drive. "They, Lily and James were good people, well James like to play jokes and most of them were on me we were kinda enemies, but your mother. Your mother, she was the first friend I'd ever had. She was a beautiful, kind, sweet, caring woman who bent over backwards for her friends." Snape had told her as he had now moved from the chair that was across from the couch and was now on his knees before her. "Your mother, was my best friend before I met Lucius and Narcissa." He told her reaching out to take her hand holding it as he continued on, "She was a Gryffindor and you'll learn about that in a few, and I did a thing that I regret more than anything, but it took her a moment to forgive me for my transgression." He told her and smiled softly at the memory of Lily that seemed to play in his head as he spoke to the young girl before him who only held slight resemblances to the fiery witch he'd befriended in school. "Your father, he was a golden boy, his parents had him late and life and spoiled him. I wish I could say that I liked your father. He and I butted heads. We were oil and water and would never get along, even for Lily's sake. He used me as his personal tester for the pranks him and his friends would invent, though I do owe him my life because at one point he did save my life, but that's a story for another time." His face was sour but he squeezed Violet's hand gently, "But he was well liked by others, and he was also a Gryffindor like your mother and worked very hard at his job as did your mother when they graduated" He told the young pre-teen. Violet's tears dried up as he heard another voice.

"They both fought hard for what they believed in, and for your protection." Lucius had said. "They were fighting in the war that we had had before you were born. They were fighting on the light side in the war, and at this time right now we are in a time of peace between the two sides." Lucius' words were truth and he was struggling to not be biased in this moment about Violet's parents.

"A war?" She turned from staring at Snape to Lucius curiously.

"Yes." Narcissa said softly as she continued to comb her hair with her fingers once more. "We had two sides, the good light side, and the dark side they each have their own beliefs. The light was into integrating the muggle-borns and half-bloods that lived in the muggle world like you did. Muggle means non magical folks. Where as the other side, the dark side. They had the beliefs that we keep our traditions and teach the ones that are coming into our world. We have lost so much of our world because we were catering to those who came into our world." She explained to Violet. The young girl listened

"Why would those people do that?" Violet answered not really sure she understood what was happening.

"Hmm let me try to explain this in a way you'd understand, now mind you we could probably find you a book that explains this better." Narcissa pointed out to the girl. "There are several forms of witch and Wizard, there's Pureblood meaning both parents were magical and created a magical child, then there's a half blood which is a term coined of a child from a muggle-born and magical parent or a muggle and a magical parent some people give them a less socially acceptable name of 'mudblood' stating that they have dirty-blood because they are mixed with 'muggle' " she told Violet explaining the varying types of witches and wizards with a finesse that her husband would not have if he had tried to teach this to the young girl. "Some of these witches and wizards that are half-blooded had trouble integrating into our society so those of light faction kept making laws or making adjustments to our world. Those of us who are Pureblood or were raised in the ways of Olde were getting cut off from traditions and rituals and things that made us Witches and Wizards" She explained. as she continued on "but, as I was I saying before the war divided us we all had to choose sides, and the light won the night your parents died." Narcissa paused and looked to Violet then to the men in the room and that's when Lucius had picked up where his wife had left off

"That night along time ago, when your parents died. It was because a man, he-who-must-not-be-named or The Dark Lord killed them. They were good people, they had defied him many times before that night. One of his followers had some how found out where your parents were hiding, he betrayed them too him and on that night he came to the spot and killed both your parents. When the man had turned his wand on you, something happened. It did something to him and he was never found. No body was recovered or found. We don't know where he is or if he is even alive." His words were chosen carefully and Violet soaked in the words about her parents and what had happened."And I don't know how you wound up at your relatives, but you won't be going back there" He told her as her eyes widened. "You were apart of an important wizarding family and shouldn't have gone to those muggles, you should've been put with your wizarding godparents." He paused "But I have a feeling your godparent, well godfather is actually in Azkaban" He muttered more to himself than to Violet

"What my husband is trying to say, is that we will be taking you in getting you properly ready for Hogwarts." She smiled and pressed a kiss to the finger combed hair. "We will help you integrate and with my son Draco you'll never have to live like you were as a slave to those cruel muggles." She promised Violet "Even you can change your name, make yourself all over if you want." she suggested to the young girl.

"Y-you want to adopt me?" The pre-teen questioned as she looked to Lucius then up at Narcissa she felt that all those dreams she'd had when she was living with the Dursleys were finally coming true for her.

Both Narcissa and Lucius spoke together "Yes, we do."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I still don't nor will I ever own Harry Potter, though I would like to I don't. I do however love to twist the characters into my own little fantasies and make them do things. Still not mine though. Also seen fantastic beats tonight, BEAUTIFULLY done. Can't wait for the next movie! Also still a shitty writer. :D thanks for reading I see you all liking my work it makes me smile :D

 **TW:** May mention Abuse

 **Ch 5: Diagon Alley**

Violet couldn't believe what was being offered to her on a silver platter a chance to be away from the Dursley's away from everything bad that had ever happened to her. Blinking the tears that had been welling up in that moment finally spilled over as she looked from Lucius to Snape and finally turning in Narcissa's lap to stare at her.

"You won't let me go back there, you promise to take care of me and teach me about this world?" She asked wanting them to make a vow or promise to keep her safe and protected and to never let her feel unwanted again. It was something she had always dreamed about, feeling loved having someone love her as much as she had seen of other children with their parents during parent day at school or during her walks when she was given free days or simply was left outside when they, her relatives, weren't home.

"We promise to help you succeed to do the best you can and help you learn about the Magical world." Narcissa vowed cupping the girls cheek fondly as Lucius nodded "We promise to help you, and the first thing were going to do is make it official, we're going to go to Gringotts and go through a blood adoption. Then have it rushed through to the Ministry, to make sure that no one other than us has responsibility for you and it keeps you out of the reach of those _muggles._ " he shuddered at the mention of the filth that had treated Violet so cruelly.

"Gringotts? Minitry?" The girls head tilted, her world that she was suppose to be living in had strange words and she needed to learn these things.

"Gringotts, it's our bank, they handle important things, and this well this would be their jursdiction when it comes to the Adoption." Lucius told the young girl. "Ministry is the Ministry of Magic, they are the governing head of our world kind of like Parliament." He explained as he pulled out a pocket watch from his robes. "We should get going before.." He trailed off and looked to Snape with a nod. Violet stood from Narcissa's lap before Severus and threw her arms around the professor and whispered against his greasy black hair

"Thank you Sir, for taking me away from them and saving me," she held to him a little longer as he patted her back

"You are welcome, Miss Potter, or should I say Miss Malfoy" He smiled softly before adding "I look forward to seeing you as a Gryffindor and perhaps in my house Slytherin" He smiled as he stood receiving a tilted, curious look from the young girl before his eyes met the two other adults in the room, nodding to them. "A pleasure as always Narcissa, Lucius" They both nodded in return and reached for Violet's hands, "We'll see you later Severus?" Narcissa asked "dinner before the school term starts?" A nod from them once more as they looked to Violet.

"Are we going to do that spinning thing, or the green fire" She asked tentatively once the the adults had finished their good byes to each other.

"Oh, Apparition or Floo?" Narcissa looked down at the girl as she tilted her head before she turned towards Severus. "You Side-a-longed with her? She's frail and you did that... she could've gotten seriously hurt" she let go of Violet's hand for a moment before smacking Severus on the arm as she finished her scolding. "That was seriously stupid you of all people" She chided the professor as he straightened himself out and looked sourly towards her.

"I didn't know what else to do I can't make an illegal portkey close to her house and there was not another wizard that close to where she was in Surrey!" He told her "I wasn't about to alert another muggle or move slow in case of Headmaster Dumbledore's crooked sniffing nose." He spoke eloquently and frowned "I'm sorry that I did that, you want to check her over before you leave and make sure she's okay go for it, but I did what I did because if not we would've been found for using Magic so close to muggles" He stated as Narcissa huffed. Violet felt super loved already, that someone was sticking up and making sure she was okay and scolding someone for the mistreatment of her.

"I think we'll floo to the Alley, Side-Along when she's still so thin might not be the best idea, after we go to Gringotts we can go to get some clothes for you at Twilfitts and Tattings as well as your Hogwarts things, then once home call a healer and have them come straight away, then call Draco home from the Zambini household." She told Violet as she then looked up to Lucius and added "You don't have to be at the Ministry quite yet right? Nothing important on the dockets today?" She rose a brow daring him to tell her otherwise.

"No, I think it's best that I spend my time with you two lovely women" He bowed graciously and turned to his friend and said quick bye's once more, before he lead the two women towards the fireplace "Violet you take a pinch of this powder" he gestured to the pot and took a pinch himself " Then you throw it in the fireplace" He did as he said smiled to her "You go into the fireplace and call out clearly as you can your location destination, like where we'll be going you call out 'Diagon Alley'" He then smiled stepped into the emerald flames and called out "Diagon Alley" and Violet watched as the flames took him away, she turned to Narcissa with a worried look and the woman laughed softly

"Draco gave the same look the first time he flooed, now he does it without our help and one day you will too. Now take the powder and follow as Lucius did and he'll be on the other side waiting for you sweetheart" She coaxed Violet along, She nervously took a pinch of the powder and tossed it into the fireplace where the emerald flames appeared once more entering it she felt the warm emerald flame tickle her as she called out as clear as she could.

"Diagon Alley!"

It felt like a warm woosh like wind picked her up and carried her from the fireplace like she were wind. All to quickly she landed in another place and a pair of arms caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Whoa, you're okay" She looked up and let out a sigh at the sight of Lucius and nodded as she dusted herself off before hearing the flames come to life once more and Narcissa leave the fireplace dusting herself off. Violet took her time as they were standing there to look around the place they'd arrived at. It looked slightly drab and dark. It was a pub of sorts and there were people there drinking or eating and they all seemed to look to where they were before continuing on with their meals and conversations.

Narcissa offered her hand once more and Violet took it eagerly as they made their way out of the darkened pub into a light backyard area with a brick wall. She watched as Narcissa tapped three up and two over from the middle of the wall and once the sequence was done; she found herself marveling once more at how amazing magic was. The bricks had formed an archway and beyond that was the flurry of movement on the street before them. People buying and selling or just standing around talking, gossiping about the latest news. People wearing clothes that looked like robes or cloaks, strange hats it all was overwhelming to the young pre-teen.

"Wow" she whispered and both adults had looked down to see her huge green eyes behind the hideous frames marvel at the sight before her. Once they felt that Violet was ready they guided the young girl from their stopping spot through the busy streets of the Alley in the early afternoon many of the shoppers stopping to bow and say hello to the couple. Violet after the fourth person had bowed or said hello asked "Why do they do that?"

"Because, we are Lord and Lady Malfoy, we are pure-bloods and part of the Noble and Ancient houses as well as Lucius is apart of Wizengamot which is like parliament of our world." She said trying to make it relatable or understandable to young witch who grew up a muggle. Violet's eyes lit up at what she was learning their were people who had status and there were government and she felt that there was a lot to learn and what felt like so little time for her to soak and gain all this information.

"Can we get something here for me to learn all this before, before I go to school?" Her eagerness made both the adults smile, Narcissa stopped right before the marble building.

"I believe we may have something at home in the Library, once were done here for the day and we get you checked over with a Healer we'll show you the Library and I'm sure Draco would love to help you learn about some of the basics before Hogwarts starts and maybe even when you both are at Hogwarts. Maybe even his friends might help you" she smiled softly in thought about her son who had been with his friends for the last few days. When he was born she'd had trouble and the Healers had told he and Lucius that she was lucky to have even had the young Wizard that she wouldn't be able to bear anymore children lest they kill her in the process. So having Violet, now adopting her was beyond anything she could put into words.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** I am not nor will I ever be the great and powerful Rowlings, nor will I own all the land she has claimed (the HP universe) though I wish I did. I also apologize if towards the end you get confused as I didn't plan on doing a name change, but the little voice in my head that is making me write this said "change it, go on they won't freak out" lol, so I'm sorry, not really sorry. Anyway, still shitty when it comes to sentence structure and editing is not really my forte. enjoy !

 **AN 2:** There are things that aren't mine that are added into this story like the Poem in Gringotts that is from J.K. Rowlings herself not from me, I just am trying to keep some of the cannon in this very AU world. :D

 **TW:** May mention abuse, warning blood drawn in this chapter.

 **Ch 6: Gringotts**

Violet's smile was radiant as she turned from Narcissa to the white marble building. Her eyes were wide behind damaged glasses, as she took in the beauty of the building before her. She followed both adults up the pristine white steps and in between the white pillars in awe of the beauty of the building and that's when she noticed small creatures and she tugged on Lucius and hand gestured without really making a spectacle of herself

"Goblins, they are wise and dark creatures, they hold the money and work in investments. They hold animosity towards wizards." He said with a nod towards the Goblin at the door, Violet took her lead and nodded her head as well. He continued, "They value respect and will work with a wizard if they show respect in return" He told her as he lead both her and Narcissa through the double doors. Once through Violet noticed the words on one of the Pillars

 _"Enter, Stranger, but take heed_  
 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
 _For those who take, and do not earn_  
 _Must pay both dearly in their turn_

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_  
 _A treasure that was never yours_  
 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
 _Of finding more than treasure there."_

Once her eyes glanced away from the inscription and noticed that Luicus and Narcissa were already heading towards the main desk with a Goblin at the head of all the other tables. "I wish to speak to the manager of the Malfoy Vaults, and the Potter Vaults" Luicus spoke and gestured towards Violet at the mention of the Potter Vaults, as the goblin lifted himself from his spot and looked down at the girl then back up to Mister Malfoy and nodded

"Right this way Lord Malfoy." Violet watched as the Goblin disappeared from his high backed chair and then appeared on the side of the table and lead them off to the side of the huge main room towards a ornate double door and then through. Once past the doors, he lead them down a hallway towards another ornately carved door that once opened lead into an office. "Have a seat, Nagnok and Griphook will be right in with you" He bowed to the small group and left the room.

Lucius and Naricssa made themselves at home in the chairs before the desk as Violet spent her time looking around the room and taking everything in before sitting down between the two adults and waiting paatiently. It wasn't long before both Goblins in question made their way into the room. "Greetings Lord and Lady Malfoy and Heir Apparent Potter" They bowed and Violet looked at them and bowed respectfully "Greetings" she spoke softly as both the Malfoys nodded in their own greetings as they watched the two Goblins places a two boxes on the table.

"Right before we get started we need to verify that Miss Potter, is who she says she is." Griphook stated eyeing the young girl and the two Adults before them.

"Understandable, as long as the fact that she is Miss Potter doesn't leave this room period." Lucius told the two Goblins "I don't want her going back to where she was found, it wasn't proper for a Witch to be living like that." His words were harsh and the Goblins rose what Violet assumed was a brow inquiring with their expressions what could've possibly happened to her.

"That can be arranged, Miss Potter if you'd please approach the desk we need you to prick your finger with this" He lifted the silver dagger out of one of the boxes, then pressed on "Add three drops to this parchment and it will tell us all that we need to about you if you'd please" He handed over the dagger and she turned back to look at Narcissa as she nodded her ascent to go ahead Violet pricked her finger with the sharp tip and let the blood drip before it no longer dripped and the spot where she'd nicked was no longer a nicked wound. Her eyes grew more when the parchment seemed to soak up the blood and expel ink from where the blood had been deposited. Showing her, then her parents, and their parents showing the tree of the Potter Legacy that she was as well as words appearing below the tree of other houses

\- Heir to The Noble house of Potter by way of birthright

\- Heir to The Noble and Ancient house of Black by way of Birthright and godfather

\- Heir to The Noble and Ancient house of Peverell by way of birthright

The girl had tilted her head looked at the list and under it listed Vault numbers as well as what was in them and she looked back at the adults and then to the Goblins.

"Is this all mine?" She asked them, gesturing towards the parchment, both adults finally standing to get a look at what she was questioning before raising a brow and looking to the Goblins across the table as if to ask the same questions.

"The paper never lies" Griphook told the three of them.

"We wish to have a blood adoption done for Miss Potter at this moment, though, that won't take away from her Heir to the Potter house will it?" Narcissa asked "Or her trust Vault?" She added in a last minute thought.

"No, it won't, she will only be able to access two Vaults at this time. The Potter Trust Vault that is for her school supplies set up for her by her parent and the one set up for her by her godfather Sirius Black" the Goblin opened up a file and pulled out a parchment to show the two Vaults in question to the adults and the young girl.

"I this- there must be a mistake this can't all be for me if it was then... why was I living like that, like a slave." she whispered the last of her sentence looking around the room she felt light all of a sudden like all this was overwhelming for her and it was getting harder to take in at that moment in time.

"Her magics being overwhelmed" Narcissa pointed out as she'd seen the glow around the girl before she started to fall; she quickly caught the young girl and set her into the chair. "Luci, we can't let her go back there, to those _people_." She turned to the Goblins "I want a full blood adoption I want it so she won't be able to ever be treated like that again they were treating her worse than a common house elf those muggles!" She was angry and no one, no one angered Narcisssa Malfoy and lived to tell the tale.

"Yes, Madame" They both said as Nagnok went to go get the items or parchment needed for the ritual.

"Who was her magical guardian who authorized this?" She asked the remaining Goblin "Is that information we are privy too?" She watched the goblin shuffled through the paperwork before pulling out a sheet with the Ministry of Magic seal on it.

"Albus Dumbledore approved it, as well as the payments each month." Griphook stated handing over the paperwork to Lucius and watching as the blonde male whose normally was calm mannered begin to show signs of anger. His hand combed through his perfectly brushed locks and looked to his wife then down to the little girl whose green eyes met his Steely blue ones.

"Wh-What does that mean, what payments did this Dumbledore approve?" Her voice was fragile and she looked exhausted. Narcissa was beside her in her chair her hand on her arm as Lucius told both women.

"It means, that the headmaster of the school knows that you were being treated this way and was paying for it." His voice showing the restraint he was showing trying to keep his cool at what his eyes were seeing. At the end of his words Nagnok entered once more with a box and looked to the three in the room then to Griphook and then set the box on the seat behind the desk and opened it turning to the three magical humans in the room.

"You still wish to go through with the blood adoption?" He asked this last time

"Yes" both adults said together

"Yes" Violet whispered, her mind made up since the first time she'd been asked by the Malfoy's. She didn't want to go back to her Aunt and Uncles, she didn't want this Dumbledore interfering in her life anymore than what she'd already heard of him doing. Sure the guy was the her headmaster of the school she'd be attending; but this this purposely putting her in harms way was no way to handle a student and surely someone would've caught this by now. How many others students or children were put into this situation?

"Alright, before we continue this is a binding contract. This adoption will be sent to the ministry once its completed. It will null in void any other guardianship or any other contracts that have been in place for one Violet Dorea Potter. That includes other magical Guardians, Marriage Contracts, or any other binding items that may have been placed prior to this." The Goblin told the group in the room, pausing for a moment before moving on "Furthermore do you wish to be known by another name once this is over" he asked the young girl

"I I never really thought about it I've only known my name was Violet for the last five years, the first 4 years that I was with my relatives, I was known as Freak or Girl. It wasn't until these last 6 years that I was known as Violet. I learned that name when I started Primary school. They'd kept calling a Violet and my cousin kicked me under the table and said that was me." she admitted turning to Narcissa and Lucius who looked furious. "If you feel the need I don't mind a new name" she told them a soft smile on her face as she spoke. "This is me starting over, with a new family, a home. I think a new name will fit me." She finished, Narcissa moved from her chair and hugged Violet. While Lucius smiled at his wife at the happiness that filled her, he hadn't seen such happiness in a long time. Sure she was happy around their son, but he knew she longed for another child and they just didn't have the luck of other wizarding couples.

"How about Cordelia Drusilla Malfoy." Narcissa looked to Lucius after quite a few minutes of thinking and contemplating. Lucius spent a few moments thinking on the name before turning towards Violet and asking, "How does that sound do you dear?"

"You could call me Delia for short or Silla" She beamed at the thought of having a pet name.

"It follows the tradition of the Black and Malfoy family the Roman and the constellations" Narcissa explained to her husband, "Cordelia is the name of a moon, and Drusilla is the second name of a wife of one of the Roman emperors" she had rattled off and found the young girl soaking in her words. Narcissa had secretly had that name tucked away in her head for quite sometime hoping that one day she'd have the honor of naming one of her Grandchildren, never dreaming she'd have a chance to rename a child she was adopting for her and Lucius to love.

Violet had felt honored that the woman before her who would soon be her mother had taken to honoring tradition of her and her husbands family to name her within that tradition making her apart of the family.

"Okay, now I need you Lord Malfoy to leave the room with us and leave Lady Malfoy with the young Miss. She'll need to de-robe, and apply this robe and slippers once done she will need to escort her out the door and down the hallway towards the ritual room where you all three will enter you two will cut your hands and submit blood into a potion filled basin then leave the room." The goblin was instructing the adults and Violet through the ritual. "Once they leave the room, you will need to drink what is in the basin, all of it. It will strip you of your blood of Potter traits and fill you with Malfoy blood and traits. At this time the blood will be ridding your body of any impurities it finds." the Goblin added finishing with "It's not the most pleasant experience be warned and for that young Miss I am sorry." He added bowing to her.

"It is fine, it is important and needs to happen" she bowed back and watched as her new father and both the Goblins exit the room leaving her with Narcissa to undress and redress in the nice soft robe and slipper they had to offered her for the ritual blood adoption.

"Once were done, we will make sure you have nice things, anything your heart desires my sweet Delia." she expressed to her new daughter. Violet had felt her heart swell at the new name. Cordelia, Cordelia Drusilla Malfoy, no longer abused freak slave to her Aunt and Uncle and Cousin, but loved by people who actually cared and wanted her in their lives, who wanted to protect her and keep her from those seeking to hurt her.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** I am not nor will I ever be J.K Rowlings she is a beautiful and brilliant woman who I idolize. HP Universe is a fun and amazing place and I only like using the what ifs from that. Still not good with my editing and grammar skills and I still apologize for that, not really. My fingers have been moving fast to get these out to you. Also, this is my own fantasy idea and if you don't like how I portray the characters or my grammar please feel free to discontinue reading. I have had to stall my writing because someone felt the need to tell me my character development sucked so I went back and reworked my first few chapters. This might happen again if I feel I need to rework it again. I will not succumb to flame again, I learned a valuable lesson to do as I see fit and not as others see fit. I will from this point on rework my pieces if, I, see fit too. Thank you to those who do read, review, and enjoy reading my work. I will try to be continuous with my writing if I can.

 **TW:** mentions of blood, slight mention of previous abuse

 **Ch 7: Blood Adoption**

Violet took tentative steps following the Goblins and her soon-to-be parents out the door of the office and down the hallway. Her mind had been racing, trying to gather any positive memories she had about her times with her relatives. None seem to appear. Each step brought her mind closer to accepting all that was happening in a quick fashion. In the short time of this morning or rather the week that has passed since she'd received the letter her life had drastically changed. Once they were at the door that held the ritual room behind them they'd all stopped.

"Right, Miss Potter. We ask you one last time. Are you a hundred percent sure that you want to go through with this?" Griphook asked his hand on the door opening as he waited for an answer.

"I am." she looked up after her words to Narcissa and Luicus "I want this, do you want this?" she asked them tentatively biting her lip as her eyes search both of theirs. She couldn't understand even after the few hours of them being gentle and kind with her why they'd want this. Why they'd want her. Lucius placed his hand upon Violet's shoulder and turned his soft blue eyes upon the young girl

"I would be honored that you are wanting to join the Malfoy family and I'm sure that once you meet Draco he'd feel the same way" He expressed his emotions still very tight, but Violet could see a slight bit of affection coming out of the man that would soon become her father. She smiled and felt soft fingers run through her hair once more and turned to see Narcissa smile at her

"He's right you know." Her smile and steely eyes found Violet's green. She could see the glittering happiness that was in her soon-to-be mothers eyes. Narcissa had taken a deep breath "I am looking forward to having another child in the house, a girl at that" she smiled "I would not be outnumbered any longer" she laughed softly to herself, but then got serious as she lifted Violet's chin "I am happy to have you joining our family. I will not be able to have children, we found that out after I'd given birth to Draco, so this is a dream come true for me" Narcissa's words were soft, Violet could see tears in her eyes at the admission she'd made.

"Thank you" she told them both.

After they'd regained their composure they'd followed the Goblin into the stone room. Violet's eyes took everything in this room would be where she'd no longer be Violet Dorea Potter, but Cordelia Drusilla Malfoy and she could feel the nerves just under her skin itching at the excitement that was building within the room. She caught the stones on the floor and the various symbols around the star and circle. She seen the candles that were within the room and she felt something tangible in the air licking over her skin giving her a warm fuzzy feeling at the thought of once she was done in this room she'd be leaving with a family. She'd be moving from the pain and the misery, and that damn cupboard.

She watched in fascination as the Goblins handed over a silver knife almost like the one she'd used the prick her finger earlier in the day. She watched as Lucius cut the palm of his hand and raised it over the basin that had something shimmering in it already. Then he had handed over the silver knife to Narcissa who in kind sliced her own hand. Violet had never been in a world of magic and what she'd been witness to already seemed fascinating and hoped that she'd learn more of this at the school that she'd gained entrance too. When Narcissa's blood had been added to the basin her eyes lit up in fascination once more as it glowed as the contents of the silvery potion added to the blood.

Once it was one the Goblin gestured for Violet to approach. "From here on out you will no longer be Violet Dorea Potter, but one Cordelia Drusilla Potter" he paused, her smile brightened as she accepted her new name "Now, when we leave the circle will close, you will sit upon the pillows in the middle and try to relax and with the basin in your hand you will drink the contents until there is no more left within the basin." he explained "I warn young one, it won't be easy what this is designed to do is to kill the blood that is within you and give you the new blood of your adopted family." Violet shuddered at the idea of drinking blood, but also was trying to think about how it was possible for the potion to burn the blood out of her body and give her new at the same time. She wondered if there was a book about this. This world, that professor Snape had brought her into was a curious world that she longed to learn more about and before she could ask a question she was feeling lips press on her hair and on her forehead as both of the Malfoy's departed the room and the Goblin bowed to her.

She spent a moment looking around the slightly chilly stone room and a tentative steps she made it towards the basin taking it from outside the circle and bringing it into the circle and sealing her within the now palpable magic that was thick in the air. Sitting on the pillow she brought basin to her lips and drank. Nearly gagging at the sour taste which reminded her of the rancid lemonade that Petunia had made her drink one summer. She continued, on though knowing that this wasn't lemonade to throw back up, but something important something to help her, save her, protect her. Each sip made her shudder the feeling of the potion and blood sliding down her throat made her feel slightly ill. She felt a slight burn under her skin like needles prickling just under her skin.

After three minutes she'd finally finished the potion within the basin and she was now feeling the full effects of it just under her skin, it felt a though it was stripping her body raw with a hot iron rod coursing through her veins. It felt like hours had passed when finally an avalanche of ice seemed to be cascading through her body before she felt herself go limp and the last thought she'd had before her head had hit the pillow was she wondered if anyone else had felt this way, if anyone else had done something like this before.

It felt like days later to her, but once she heard a noise from just near her, fluttering her eyes open she came face to face with a goblin and screamed.

"Calm down Miss Malfoy, we were just checking to see if you were indeed just sleeping" he noted as he stood back, she'd caught her new parents by the door peering in at her in shock.

"Wh-whats wrong?" she asked feeling different, sounding slightly different. Sitting up she held the robe she was in tighter to herself and looked around from the Goblin to her parents once more. "Is, did something go wrong?"

"No, It's just... why don't we get a mirror and let you look?" Lucius pulled his wand from the cane he'd had in hand and drew with his wand a rectangle and flicked the mirror appeared. Standing she walked from the circle towards the Mirror and checked herself once more in the mirror and tilted her head. She-She was different that was the truth. No longer were her eyes just Green they had a Blue tone to them. No longer was her hair just wild and crazy it was straighter and had blonde in it, turning her head she smiled to Narcissa, she could be classified as a true Malfoy by her looks she was also slightly taller her lips still full still Potter like, but with Malfoy cheek bones and regal structure. She'd still retained the lightening bolt scar that she'd never get rid of she feared and pulled her glasses from her face and blinked, no longer did she need to offensive items as she was able to see just fine without them. She then looked down her body she'd filled out more for a pre-teen. No longer flat chested and small framed. She did in part look more like her new mother than the rag-a-muffin she was when they had brought her in.

Turning from the Mirror she tilted her head a smile gracing her face. "Hello" she whispered getting use to the way her voice sounded

"Hello Cordelia." Lucius spoke

"Hello Delia darling" Narcissa replied beaming at her new daughter she reached her hand out and felt her heart swell when she took it. Cordelia's heart swelled once more when her hand was in Narcissa's "Let's get you ready, we'll go get you some clothes and your things for Hogwarts would you like that?" Narcissa had asked of her daughter not wanting to overwhelm her too much as today has already been a long day for the three of them.

"Yes, can we please." she said eagerly. She had seen the shops on her way in and how that she was here, new and different she wanted to explore and immerse herself in the culture and world she was born into.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN** : Again I am not the brilliant and wonderful J.K. Rowlings, she is beyond amazing and precious to our world as the HP Creator. I love her Characters and her world and am only using my fantasies that revolve around the world I long to be in. Anyway, I am not a grammar critical person and am doing this for me. For my fun, sorry that this is such a slow burning story, but I want to get Violet or now Cordelia settled into this world and i like following it as it is now. If you don't want to read this then don't. This is purely for me.

 **AN2** : Violet Dorea Potter, is now Cordelia Drusilla Malfoy. Also there are a few things that come from the harry potter books directly and am citing it now.

 **TW:** May mention previous abuse. Dumbledore Bashing, Weasley Bashing.

 **Chapter 8** : **Exploration**

Once they had gotten Cordelia dressed back into her little makeshift dress she had worn after her bath at Snape's they signed one last document while Cordelia sat there patiently.

"We'd like to set up an Allowance for Cordelia from her vaults." Lucius stated, "half from the Potter Vaults that they'd set up for her and half from the Malfoy Vaults" He'd instructed both Goblins as they nodded and brought back a card and handed it over to Cordelia who stared at it.

"This, Miss Malfoy is in place of the Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts that are in your vault." Nagnok explained to Cordelia. "When you purchase something you hand it over they slide it and it will take it from one of the Vaults." he continued to explain as he finished "And, we hope to see you soon. Pleasant day Miss Malfoy, Lord and Lady Malfoy" He bowed to the three of them

"May your investment be plentiful" Lucius had stated bowing in return to the Goblin. Turning to leave Narcissa held out her hand for Cordelia to take. With her hand in her new mothers once more she was lead out of the bank where other wizards and witches that were making withdrawls were turning there head at the view that was before them, Lord and Lady Malfoy with a young mini Narcissa like girl in her hands and that had shocked those around them. Those who knew of the Ancient and Noble Malfoys knew that they of course had a son Draco and none other child and hear before their eyes. Whispers among many witches and Wizards as they passed sent others quietly moving through the streets behind them to spread the words.

As the gossip continued among those witches and wizards both Adults lead the young witch to Twilfitts and Tattings to start the shopping that they needed for Cordelia's things for both home and school for the time being they couldn't head anywhere else in this moment as to not overwhelm the sweet girl.

"Good evening, welcome to- Lord and Lady Malfoy?" the paused voice finally came into view and Cordelia's eyes widened at the extravagance of the woman before her. She had violently blonde hair and a purple robes that seemed to slightly glow from how bright they were. They were elegant and paired with a pair of black stylish heels that Cordelia had seen Petunia wear. She looked around the shop and seen several bright colors, and muted colors and darker colors.

"Good evening, Effie. I am here to get clothes for my daughter for Hogwarts and for some simplistic robes for around the house as well as a complete wardrobe for all season and some dresses for parties" she spoke as Effie turned to view Cordelia herself and blinked

"A daughter, since when, where is that sweet young boy of yours Draco?" Effie voiced as she eyed Cordelia stepping closer towards the smaller girl. Cordelia looked up to the bright fashionable woman then back to Narcissa wondering what all that was that she was talking about. She knew a few things but robes and things for school had made her curious. As soon as she was set to open her mouth and actually ask the question the strange woman took her hand and tugged her towards the back. Cordelia's eyes widened to Narcissa's gaze.

"You will unhand my daughter" the taller dark and light haired woman spoke as Effie let go of the young girl and Cordelia moved closer to her new mother and she felt a soft hand on her back and looked up at a shocked Effie.

"My daughter will follow you if you ask, do not drag her from our presence" Narcissa had asked of the shop owner as they followed her towards the back where the fitting area was and Effie then gestured for Cordelia to get on the dais and stand still. Again she faced the mirrors on the platform and took in her appearance as she noticed a tape measure moving around by itself and taking measurements as a parchment that was like the one she still had which Narcissa was now holding and a feather like pen were moving marking down the measurements by themselves as Narcissa and Effie were talking. Once the measure was done and all the appropriate measurements were done Narcissa had gestured to a chair and asked Cordelia what her favorite colors were

"I-I really don't have a favorite color, could you suggest some?" she asked her mother softly as Effie watched the interaction between the two. Lucius had been all this time standing behind the two ladies staring at the shop owner and leant down to whisper to Narcissa that he was going to go get some of Cordelia's potion ingredients as well as a gift for his new daughter. With a sharp nod Narcissa suggested without making any notice of his departure that Cordelia should stick to the blues and the greens with darker tones for pants, maybe a purple or a red here and there, and with that Effie put together a robe for their outting today of a simple black knee highs, black pointe skirt a black button up with blue stitching and a blue robe with black mary janes. Once she got approval from her mother, Narcissa ordered the rest of the robes plus the things she needed for Hogwarts and a few blue and green dresses and robes for when she needed to be formal as well as cloaks in blue and green.

Once it was paid for she and Narcissa left the shop. Eyes still on them as they both made their way down the alley.

"What would you like to do next my dear, we could go get your books, or your wand, or we could pick out an owl or cat for you for school?" she suggestion gesturing to the various shops as they passed or they came up then added "Or we could get a quick snack" She smiled to her daughter as she watched her eyes widened looking around.

"Books, can we look at books?" she asked excitedly as they seen the sign for Flourish and Blotts that they were near. Narcissa smiled and enjoyed the excitement and the energy that her new daughter had. She wanted to give Delia everything, showing her how to be a proper witch, but also letting her enjoy what she can of her childhood cause she's heard that she was not given such a life before now.

Crossing the threshold she watched her daughters eyes take in the multitude of shelves that were stacked with books that could not only enrapture the young girl but fill her mind and educate her. She watched as Cordelia approached a shelf and ran her fingers over the spines of each book and took in the titles. Looking to Narcissa she bit her lip, she didn't quite know where to start.

"What does the list say I need?" she asked her mind spinning as she let her eyes follow around the shop as a few people milled around.

"Well you need the Standard book of spells grade one, History of Magic, Magical Theory, A beginners guide to Transfiguration, one magical herbs and fungi, Magical drafts or potions, the Dark forces: a guide to self-protection, fantastic beasts and where to find them." she rattled off remembering when they just a few days ago had gotten Draco's own first year things. "We'll get you also Hogwarts: A History, and we have a few books at home that will help you on learning about purebloods and the wizarding world. Is there anything else you want dear?" she asked curiously watching Cordelia as she nodded

"There were these funny looking pattern like drawings on the stone floor within Gringotts and I want to learn about that" she inquired and Narcissa's brow rose.

"Yes, those would be called ancient rune." She explained "You pick that elective up in 3rd year along with others, but if you want a head start I don't see why we can't pick you up a beginners book so you can peruse it." She had begun to pick up a few of the instructed books that Cordelia needed as well as a few that she would enjoy for fun a few had found their way into Cordelia's arms her eyes roaming over the covers. Her excitement building with each book her and Narcissa carried through the shop.

"Mrs Malfoy" Cordelia didn't quite know what to call Narcissa didn't know what children in this world called their parents.

"Mother, dear you can call me mother, or mum." she turned to face Cordelia and smiled as the girls face seemed to light up with the knowledge.

"Mother, can you tell me a bit about Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I believe we can do that, let us pay and we will talk as we walk towards Ollivanders to acquire your wand" she instructed as she gathered the books and placed them with the ones Cordelia was holding on the counter as the shop assistant rang it up and Narcissa handed over her Bank Card, Cordelia watched the transaction and was slowly sinking in every little bit of information she could. Life here even for the few hours that she'd been here was drastically different from the life she'd known since she'd realized she'd been placed on the doorstep of Petunia and Vernon's house in Privet Drive.

Once they had left the shop Narcissa had her hand in Cordelia's once more and she smiled "Along time ago Hogwarts was founded by four friends Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. They made the school to educate the young wizards and witches help them control and use their magic." She smiled as she recounted the beginning of it, "When they took in the young to educate them Salazar decided to pick from those who were purely magical clever and cunning, Gryffindor was for those brave and courage so he took in those he felt had those, Ravenclaw picked those she deemed were intelligent or were seeking intelligence. Lastly Hufflepuff as claimed by the hat took the rest." she smiled "The Malfoy family and the Black family that I come from are from Slytherin house and there will be a lot of people who tell you that the house is full of Dark and evil wizards, but that's not always true." Narcissa had told Cordelia "Not everyone in Every house is good or evil, they are simply people and what they choose to do with their lives is what makes them good or evil not the house they reside in" She told her daughter.

"My birth parents? What house were they in?" she asked curiously wondering what house she'd be sorted into.

"They were Gryffindors, but Lily was friends with other people in other houses as Severus told you earlier today" She told Cordelia, trying to explain that her mother wasn't a biased person. "Lucius was in Slytherin most Malfoy's were in Slytherin." She smiled as she looked up from her daughter to spot her husband "and speaking of your father there he comes" she smiled as Cordelia's head whipped around and beamed as she'd seen him meet up in front of Ollivander's shop.

"I have everything you need Potion and astronomy wise." He told his daughter as he explained what each package was pointing to the supplies, the Calderon, the phials, scales, and the telescope.

"Thank you, father" she nearly stumbled over the last word but looked at Lucius to see the pride shining in his eyes at the word father coming from her.

"Your quite welcome Delia, Cissa were you just heading into Ollivanders?" he questioned

"Yes, then to the emporium, I figured this might take longer than the other" she told her husband as he opened the door and let both girls through into the old dusty smelling shop.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN** : I am not nor will I ever be J.K. Rowlings, I wish I was I dream about this at time that I'm the most amazing and idolized woman in the world. We know it won't happen, anyway I love the HP world it is not my own but I love the characters and I love the what-ifs I place them in. I still apologize for the slow burn it won't be like this for long hopefully, but I want to get this situated and moving, maybe it won't be faster maybe it will be slow burn it all depends on how I feel

 **AN:** Again reminding you that Violet Dorea Potter is now Cordelia Drusilla Malfoy.

 **Chapter 9: The Wand**

Cordelia's eyes took in the boxes that lined the wall the cracked oil lamp that gave off slight light. She sneezed as she took a breath in and jumped when it caught the attention of the shop owner.

"I had a feeling I'd be seeing you Miss Potter" He paused as he looked up to see who she was with and rose a brow

"It's Miss Malfoy!" she exclaimed correcting the gentleman as he finally took her look in and smirked

"My apologies Miss Malfoy." He bowed and pulled a measuring tape out and flicked his wand and it wrapped around the girl and measured her shoulder, arm, wrist, and length of her arm and started to try to measure elsewhere when a sharp flick of the mans wand once more ceased its movements and he read what the Quill she'd spotted wrote on the parchment and hummed. "Alright then."

He left the area and Narcissa and Lucius had taken seats by the window watching the man move and then turned their attention to Cordelia who had finally turned to look at them.

"What if I'm not good at this?" she asked them both

"I don't want to hear those words out of your mouth again." Lucius spoke up quickly "You are a Malfoy and before that you were a Potter and you are a strong and clever girl and I have faith in you to be spectacular" He lifted her chin and his eyes met hers a slight smile showed on his lips and then they turned thin once more. Cordelia nodded as Narcissa took her hand and let her thumb sooth over the top of her hand.

"Miss Malfoy, try this one" The man had finally come back and placed the box on the counter "nine inches, cherry, tail hair from a unicorn" he mentioned as Cordelia looked at it and the shop owner spoke once more "Pick it up and give it a wave" he gestured. She picked up the wand and it felt weird, not right in some ways she flicked it and the lamp that was on the other side of the counter exploded and she set it down quickly and apologized as the man quickly flicked his wand and repaired the lamp.

"No problem, Miss Malfoy let's try another." he left the counter area once more leaving the box behind. Cordelia turned looked at her parents who gave her and encouraging smile as she heard Ollivanders footsteps come back from where he'd been in the back "How about this one, ten inches, oak, bone fragment core not something I usually use, but give it a go" He stood watching as Delia had picked up the wand and turned her head to search her parents faces once more before she moved her hand with the wand down and the lamp combusted once more.

"Nope, definitely not that one" Cordelia had said herself as Ollivander heartly agreed watching her set that wand back in its box. He had then searched several more spots pulling out Hawthorne, Cherry once more, Cedar, with various types of cores and various types of lengths, none of them seemed to give Cordelia a chance. After about twenty he'd finally chalked it up as her magic was finicky.

"Hmmm I wonder." Cordelia had heard him say, and she wondered if he was saying it to them or to himself as he moved away from the front of his shop once more and she'd lost sight of him as she heard ruffling and a shuffling noise in the back. "I wonder..." his voice sounded from somewhere before he appeared once more. He pulled open the dusty box and showed the wand. "this is 11 inches, supple holly, phoenix feather." He handed over the wand to her.

Cordelia felt a twinge, it felt like electric and smiled at him as she flicked the wand. This time it didn't combust anything but left the lamp cracked and chipped from it's recent repair.

"Bizare" the older man had stated as he held his hand out and gestured for the girl to place the wand back into his hands and looked at it really observing it and smirked. "Just one moment Miss Malfoy and we will get this fixed right up!" He set the wand down and moved towards the stairs climbing them before disappearing behind a door.

"Has this ever happened before?" she asked her parents curious as to why this was taking so long.

"Not that I'm aware of, it took only myself three tries to find a wand. Draco about Five" Lucius noted and turned his head to the side

"Myself 7, though I've heard of 10 or 15 tries my Cousin Sirius had that issue, your godfather that your parents assigned you. Which reminds me we'll have to assign godparents for her Lucius" Narcissa had side tracked for a moment as they heard Ollivander coming back down the stairs with a wrapped looking case. Once down before them he opened it and revealed wood of various textures and colors.

"Miss Malfoy, we seemed to have found the right core, just not the right wood" He smiled gently at the young girl and she stared at him as he continued "I need you to pick up each piece before you and tell me which ones gives you a warm fuzzy type of feeling" He implored her as he stood back from the counter and she began to touch each one. It wasn't until she picked up the last wood a vine that seemed to make her giggle. "We have found you a match, Vine, I'll say 11 inches with Phoenix feather" He proclaimed, "If you permit me an hour I can have it ready for you." he told the young girl as she nodded eagerly handing over the wood piece she was holding.

"Alright, we shall be back. Til then come on Cordelia lets go get you your owl or cat for school" Narcissa held out her hand once more enjoying the fact that she had a child that was enjoying walking along side her mother. Draco had grown out of the hand holding and the being mothered at a younger age and she'd missed the enjoyment of having her child close. When they'd left Ollivanders shop Cordelia was lead by her mother with her new father trailing behind them towards a cramped shop that held all kinds of animals. She'd seen small tennis ball sized owls to big screech owls to small kittens to weird looking cats which Narcissa had explained were called Kneazles. She'd seen rats, mice, snakes that she'd tilted her head at watching them in fascination before moving back to where her mother was showing her something. "How about this dear?" she'd gestured to a snowy owl that was breath taking, she'd shook her head

"Draco has an owl or something right, I think we can share if I can get a kitten. I'd like that." she looked up to her mother who smiled and nodded leading her to the pen that held several small fluffy kittens. Cordelia had spent the better part of fifteen minutes watching each tiny little creature in the pen sizing them up and petting each one showing them attention and trying to gage which one was worthy or would pay attention. It was towards the end that she'd spotted a precious black one that seemed to follow her hand around the pen and she picked up the small dainty kitten and looked to her mother.

"I guess we have our kitten, just don't let your father's peacocks see that kitten!" she warned her daughter as she also collected a few items that the kitten needed for the house and looked at how it seemed to just relax against Cordelia's chest as she stroked it's fur. "What is it's name?" Cordelia looked down at the ball of black against her new robes and thought long and hard

"Binks" She proclaimed as the cat looked up and mewed. Today had been an ordinary day for Cordelia to begin with being just a nobody who slaved away for Petunia and Vernon to being here holding a kitten that was her own pet and wearing the most beautiful clothes. She felt extremely happy and her heart was beating fast and swelling with so much happiness. She had briefly wondered over the past few hours if her biological parents were happy, if they were seeing her now as she was and were smiling down at how happy she finally was.

"Binks, hmmm, odd. It will do for now, let's see if Ollivander has your wand and we can head home Draco will be home or should be home from his friend Blaises house and you'll be able to settle in." Narcissa offered her hand once again to her daughter who shifted the black cat to one hand and gave her mother her free hand and let her lead her out of the shop.

"A cat?" Lucius perfectly sculpted brow rose and Cordelia nodded

"Yes, father I figured I could always borrow Draco's owl when he's not using it I don't want to overwhelm and he was following my hand around the cage when I had pet them" she beamed down at the kitten who had mewled when Lucius had put his hand down to pat the cat.

"Hmm, well. Don't let him outside when were at home" He told her adding "My peacocks are rather territorial" he smiled. His friends always had thought his albino peacocks were such an ostentatious thing, but to Lucius they were prized pets that he enjoyed having around when he sat outside on his days off in the morning enjoying the prophet while drinking his tea.

"Yes, well were going back to Ollivanders darling to get Delia's wand and then we should probably floo home and acquaint Draco with his sister." She smiled at the thought of having more than just her darling son at home now for her to spoil.

"Yes, how bout you lovely ladies go and finish at Ollivanders, I'll take the things that we have and I'll meet you both at home." He offered his hands up for the bag that Narcisssa had with all the shrunken purchases within them. Cordelia had found it amazing how they had done it and couldn't wait til she herself could use magic like that to shrink items and to blow them up again.

"Sounds perfect, we shouldn't take too long." She had handed over the bag.

"Thank you for today Father, I'm very grateful." Cordelia had input, barely above a whisper as they stood in an empty part of the alley towards Ollivanders the sun had started to set and there were fewer customers milling around the alley.

"Think nothing of it Delia, I'm delighted that you are enjoying yourself. It's the most i've seen you smile since this morning" he cupped her cheek with his free hand "I will see you at home, you behave for your mother." he let his thumb brush across her cheek before he dropped his hand and turned to head towards the apparition spot.

"Alright, lets go check to see if your wand is ready" Narcissa spoke softly as she lead Cordelia away from the spot and into the old dusty shop once more.

"Ahhh, Miss Malfoy, Lady Malfoy just in time." Ollivander finished his descent from the stairs on the opposite side of the shop and placed the box before them and opened it to reveal the 11 inch Vine and Phoenix feather wand that seemed intricate and beautiful for the hour that Ollivander had put into the wand. Picking it up Cordelia felt as if the earth had clicked into place for her and her whole body seemed to glow and Ollivander beamed with joy. "wonderful, and that Miss Malfoy is yours for the taking, I've never had a wand produce something as beautiful as that when it's found its match!" he stated handing over the box that he'd placed it in to begin with.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** I am not J.K. Rowlings if I was I'd probably still write fanfiction tho. I mean that would trip the fuck out of my own fans you know. But nope HP verse is never and will never be mine just love being crazy. Also, I suck when it comes to grammar I'm sorry, but I type 80 words per minute when I'm on a roll and sometimes my editing skills don't keep up if you see misspelled words, I try to fix them as much as possible but when my brain goes faster than my fingers it kinda hard even though I do go back and check over my work.

 **AN 2** : Violet Dorea Potter is now and forever will be Cordelia Drusilla Malfoy

 **Tw:** there were previous mentions of abuse and may still come up.

 **Chapter 10: Both Sides**

It was early in the morning when Dumbledore had sent Severus Snape to do a job that he should've done. Violet Potter was his responsibility as a magical guardian and he was doing everything in his power to keep her safe. He'd left her with Lily's sister to keep the blood protection alive. He had been happy that the year had come though when he'd see the Potter heir and he'd talk to her and mold her into the savior that the wizarding world needed since he believed that he-who-must-not-be-named didn't exactly die the night that Lily and James Potter were murdered.

He had sat at his desk and looked at his Phoenix Fawkes who had looked quite ready for a burning day and wondered how long it would take Severus to report back with news of the girl. It seemed as if his thinking was right on target when the green flames in his fireplace lit up, Severus Snape appeared and looked worn out like he'd had a long day.

"Ah Severus my boy have a seat, would you like a lemon drop?" he shifted his hand towards the bowl of the Muggle sweet he'd kept on hand an addiction he really shouldn't have, Madame Pomfrey had given him quite a lecture about his age and the sweet candies he enjoyed so much.

"No, I'm quite alright Albus." The young man sat across from him and he took in the worn expression upon the lanky dark haired mans face. Severus had seemed so youthful back in the day and now, he just seemed tired.

"How was your morning? Miss Potter eager to join us here at Hogwarts?" he quipped excited to hear about his young charge. Albus had been eager to get his hands on the girl when the news had broke about James and Lily he had had his game keeper here at the school collect the child before anyone else can and drop her to him before her relatives house in Surrey where he left her for them to find in the morning. He had in mind a path for her which he had explained to those muggles that they were to take care of her, he even set up an account to help them provide for her since he was of course her magical guardian he had the means to do so.

"They were, it was, Albus she will be here on the first of September." Severus tried to hold his tongue to the headmaster. He did not want to give away what he had done to save the girl. Or the fact that he was angry with the headmaster for what he'd seen when he arrived at the girls residence, but gladly was able to rectify it and make sure that she wouldn't ever be going back there.

He kept his mind blank as he was sure that the headmaster would use any trick he could to find out more about the trip Severus had had this morning.

"Good, I am looking forward to seeing her here tell me does she look as she had as a babe? James black hair and Lily's glowing emerald eyes?" he asked. Snape's hand balled up as he had heard the headmaster refer to his dearly departed friend and closed his eyes for a moment to try to regain himself

"She looked just the same just as an eleven year old Albus, I don't understand why you couldn't of had Minerva do this little trip" He tried to sound worn and tired of the conversation when underneath the burning need to go back to his room and call Lucius and check and see how things were going was just lying behind the locked thoughts in his mind away from Dumbledores prying. He had always been happy that he had decided to learn Occlumency at a young age and successfully used it to keep people who were legillimens from prying and stealing things they had no right to know about.

"Ahh, good good" The headmaster said as he popped another lemon drop into his mouth. Albus was thankful that he'd sent Severus on this little trip and was determined to find out as much as he could, and Severus was probably right he should've sent Hagrid or Minerva as they would've been more forth coming with their notes on the girl, but Albus had thought Severus would enjoy or be more beneficial. "Any other things I should know Severus?" he asked as he set his hands on his desk and folded them, his eyes trained on the lanky, greasy haired man trying to gain anything he could from the searching of his mind as he waited for a response.

"None Albus, that she'll be on the train on the first with her things. That she's looking forward to being here." He stated lamely, "Now if you'll excuse me I must be going I have a few potions for the matron I must complete before all the dunderheads come back to the school and ruin my peace and quiet. He stood and turned letting his robes billow around him and Dumbledore just smiled letting the younger man leave as his thoughts of the girl only gained. The idea that the savior he had planned for would give hope to this world.

* * *

At that same time somewhere in Albania a young Quirinus Quirrell had just come across something he shouldn't have. He was researching Vampires for his latest book for defense and had taken to the forest there due to a few locals stating that the place was the perfect spot to pitch up a tent and observe Vampires due to them wandering that area to get to the town. He had that night decided to use his tent and do just that instead of staying in town, not knowing that there was a life form out there that was beyond vampire just waiting for the right person to come along. It took Quirrell in the middle of the night stealing his body and releasing his soul.

Stretching on the bed inside the magical tent the body that was once belonging to Quirrell rose and crossed the spacious area until it was before a mirror.

"Ugh." The voice had stated stretching and turning from side to side checking his reflection not really satisfied with the body he had chosen, but at this given time he could not be picky, but he could definitely help the body out with a few spells here and there to change what he wanted giving himself blue eyes once more instead of the grey and changing his hair color. He didn't look the same as he had had when he was in his original form, but in that moment Tom Marvolo Riddle had returned.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** I am not nor will I be the brilliant JK Rowlings nor will I ever own the world she created, though I love to play in it. also grammar is not 100 nor am I so deal with it :D

 **AN 2** : Violet Dorea Potter is now and forever will be known as Cordelia Drusilla Malfoy

 **TW:** May have mentions the previous abuse.

 **Chapter 11: Draco**

After leaving Ollivanders and heading back through the Alley Cordelia had felt slightly overwhelmed as she carried the box with her wand in it. She was ready for school that would come in the next two weeks which seemed way too soon, but also not soon enough. Once they were back beyond the barrier and through the pub she'd stayed close to Narcissa and followed her instructions as they came close to the fireplace and she told her exactly what to say so with a pinch of powder she tossed into the flames as they turned green she stepped in and proclaimed "Malfoy Manor" and with a swoosh like earlier in the day at Professor Snape's house she was whisked away and arrived on her knees in another place and before she could stand she felt someone at her back and a hand next to her as she looked up to see Narcissa offering her a hand up. After taking the hand and standing and dusting off herself she smiled she was in a beautiful room, though slightly plain she looked to her mother.

"This is our receiving room, this is where guest who come to our house floo and apparate in if they have been keyed into the wards like you will be today" she told her daughter as she placed a hand on her back guiding her out of the room into what looked like the main foyer of the house Cordelia's eyes soaked everything in as Narcissa spoke once more "This is the main foyer of the house the door, and the stairs lead up to the second floor and go off in two different directions to the left is mine and your father wing our studies, rooms, the room right across from the exit of the stairs is the family library. then to the right is yours and Draco's wing holding Draco's room your room and a few guest rooms for when we have company." she spoke as she finally lead Cordelia up the stairs turning right towards the wing in question and down the hallway and to the left and smiled to her as she stood behind a door and looked to her daughter who was staring at the portraits that were hung in the halls as she passed them still further down the hall she had never seen moving photos or paintings before and they'd intrigued her especially when one of them would say something or splutter at the mini Narcissa that seemed to be before them.

"This is your room, when you touch the knob think about what colors and how you want your room to look the magical signature that the knob picks up will transform the room and the family elves have already placed all your things in the appropriate spots" she told her as she watched Binks who had now crawled up on her shoulder and attempt to wrap around and rest its head on her shoulder.

Cordelia listened to her mothers instructions and found that magic was a fascinating thing as she placed her hand on the door and thought about a spacious room with a little sitting area near the fireplace and a nice big bed with soft sheets of green and perhaps green walls with silver trim and a nice window seat for when she'd read and she threw the door open and gasped at the beauty behind the door as tears welled up behind her eyes she looked to her mother who smiled

"It seems you will fit in quite well here my darling Delia." she lifted her hand and patted binks' head as the girl let a single tear slip from her eyes. "There will be none of those tears, unless they are happy tears" her mother quickly quipped.

"They are, mother" she said softly sniffing and stepped into the room and seen a shelf with her new school books on them as well as some of the other light reading books and she was just about to head to the shelf when she heard footsteps approaching and she turned just in time to see a mini looking version of her father with her mothers cheekbones next to Narcissa.

"Mother" his words were soft, Cordelia smiled, this had to have been Draco, her new brother.

"Draco, this is your new sister Cordelia Drusilla, formerly Violet Dorea Potter." her mother introduced her and mentioned her previous name as Draco's eyes widened. "You will not tell anyone of her previous name you understand yourself and she is a Malfoy now you are to help her instruct her and guide her she is new to our world." She lifted Draco's chin and smiled at her son "She was raised not as we were, you will be the best big brother you can be" she smiled and then left go of his chin as she reached out for Delia

"Delia, this is your brother Draco Lucius Malfoy" Cordelia stepped in front of her new brother and took him in he was as tall if not taller than her Cousin with sleek blonde hair and blue eyes like their father.

"Hello Draco, it's nice to meet you." she held out her hand not sure what else to do. Draco stared at the hand and took it pressing a kiss to his newest sisters hand being gentlemanly, before then pulling her into a hug and whispering "Hello Dearest sister it is nice to finally have a sibling" He pulled back and looked at his mother "Took you and father long enough" he snapped which earned him a flick of Narcissas wand flinch

"I will not tolerate that from you Draco, cheek like that earned you that stinging hex don't teach Delia your snarky ways she is much to sweet for that." she smiled and added "Supper will be in a few, I will leave you both to get acquainted and for Delia to get settled. Escort her down to dinner Draco so she won't get lost" Narcissa added as she made her way out of Delia's room.

Once the door was shut Binks had jumped from Delia's shoulder and made it's way towards the window seat to settle on a pillow that was there to nap. Draco watched the kitten for a moment before looking back to the girl.

"What is the kitten's name" he asked politely to start conversation.

"Binks, he seemed to pick me" She told him. Nodding he moved over to the spot where the cat had laid and sat next to it stroking the tiny body.

"Cats do that, they pick their owners" he explained his fingers light on the kittens fur as it slept. "There are alot of animals that are that way in our world." He noted once more. "So, how did you become a Malfoy" He blurted out before looking up and back tracking "I mean Father told me that I was getting a sibling when I arrived home and I assumed that I was going to have to wait a while, not a whole thirty minutes. I just I'm curious as to how this came about. Aren't you suppose to be the famous girl-who-lived an all?" he asked rambling as she tilted her head Delia wondered what her new brother was going on about.

"girl-who-lived?" she pondered the name out loud.

"Oh, mother was right you are new to this world" He said not really thinking about his words as he began to speak "Do you know anything about what happened when you were younger?"

"Yes, my biological parents died, and the guy the dark lord or whatever when he tried to put his wand on me something happened to him" she said non chalantly

"Yes, well when that happened you were referred to as the girl-who-lived, because the curse he used it's a bad one and when you use that on someone you don't survive it, yet you did." He explained as her eyes widened. Magic was so rare and wonderful and the more she learned the more intrigued she was about each and every facet that became known or shown to her in this brief amount of time.

"Oh" she stated not really enjoying the fact that she had that kind of spot light on her already and she barely even understood "But now that I'm Cordelia Malfoy no one will refer to me as that right?" she asked tentatively seeing him nod back to her as he stood.

"Yup, you will be a Malfoy and we already have notoriety for being a Pureblood family of an Ancient and Noble line." He told her as he walked towards her once more where she was still standing by the bookshelf and looked over what she had on her shelf. "Ahhh you got your Hogwarts things today?" he asked and she nodded happily.

"Yes, I had just learned about all this today actually and got my letter for the school a week ago" She beamed and blurted out blushing at how little she knew and how new she was to all this

"Are you serious. Wow, I well. I will teach you all I know until the First so that way you can be ready" He grabbed her hand and tugged her out of the room and down towards the grand stair case, but instead of going down the stairs they went to the door that Narcisssa had explained was the Library. "Alright, now we only have a few minutes but we can start with the basics." He began. An through the next twenty minutes Draco went through at least what to do during meals and had an elf bring up a place setting and set out on a desk within there and showed her which fork was for what things so she wouldn't make a fool of herself. She could feel herself soaking in the knowledge and craving more of what he had to offer her. She adored that someone was taking the time to talk and teach her and wasn't belittling her. Her heart swelled with each praise at remembering what she retained.

Once the Elf had popped back into the room and told them that Supper was ready they moved out of the room and back down the hall towards their rooms and Draco explained that they need to wash up and he let her go into her room after a quick warning that he'd be waiting right outside to escort her once she was done. She moved through her room and looked to the two doors opening one and spotting the wardrobe she looked around it a moment before stepping out of it and heading to the other one and opening to spot the bathroom and gasping at how beautiful the soft green walls were with the nice bath that she'd heard Petunia whine about not having. Quickly before she could drool over everything she had now had possession of she washed her hands and rechecked herself over in the mirror she had bangs that covered the scar on her head and the blonde seemed to fit the dark colors nice. she moved a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled.

An honest genuine smile.

* * *

Dinner was a slightly quiet affair Draco had spoke briefly about his time at his friend Blaise's house and asked if he could invite his friends over to introduce them to Cordelia and help teach Cordelia about things. Once he'd gained the approval from their father the room and grown silent once more. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was slightly unnerving to Cordelia who was use to watching two fat and one skinny person eat at a table while watching telly or bitching about something. The fact that she was actually at the table was still something she would have to get use to. She ate just as much as her body could take her which sparked up a conversation out of Narcissa

"We will be taking you to a healer before you go to Hogwarts, I would like to know what we can to help you" she told her daughter as she finished the last of her red wine and watched her daughter sip nervously at the pumpkin juice.

"Healer?" she asked curiously having never heard that word or occupation before.

"Someone who heals people, I believe muggles refer to them as doctors?" she looked to Cordelia whose eyes grew in understanding and nodded.

"That would be fine" she said "I've never been to a doctor when I was with those people" she said not wanting to say aunt and uncle because that was not something she wanted to get the two adults riled up over with Draco present as she remembered from earlier today what they were like.

"That's settled then we will see if we could get someone tomorrow or sometime in the next two weeks to come to the house or fit us in at Saint Mungos" she told her daughter who rose a brow

"Saint Mungos?" she inquired

"It's a hospital" she quipped with a soft smile remembering that her daughter isn't really versed on the things in our world. She watched her nod once more as she took another sip of her Juice as the plates disappeared. "Alright, you two can run along. I want you both in bed at a proper time." she warned them as Draco was up out of his chair and around the table and tugging Delia out of the room

"come on sister, there's still so much to teach you" both adults heard their son say to their new daughter as they left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** I am not nor will I ever be JK Rowlings though I wish. Also I will never own the HP universe. I just like to imagine and create. Also my grammar is atrocious I'm sorry not sorry, also read this at your own pleasure this is something for me that I enjoy doing and that I want to put forth if you can't stomach or stand it then don't fucking read it :D thanks !

 **AN 2:** Violet Dorea Potter is now and forever will be Cordelia Drusilla Potter

 **TW:** May mention previous abuse

 **Chapter 12:** Healer

A week had past since Cordelia had first come home to her new family. She'd been overwhelmed by the love and attention she'd received in the short amount of time going so far as to sometimes spend an hour by herself just trying to clam down the flood of emotions in her bathroom with a nice long bath. She'd spent time learning to enjoy foods she'd never had before at the instruction of her brother on how to behave as a proper pureblood Lady should since she'd be representing not only herself as a Malfoy, but as a Potter and a Black and a Peverell all of those being Pureblood houses that are respected in the community that she was now living in.

Not only was she learning how to behave she was meeting new friends in the way of Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, and two boys named Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle that seemed to make the skin on Cordelia's arms crawl at the way they looked at her whenever they had come to call on Draco to hang out, in fact they had come over to hang out more now that she was there instead of Draco leaving the Manor she had heard her mother telling their father during breakfast one morning before she entered the room.

Through this week she'd read the first chapters of each textbook that she'd purchased for school. Skimmed through Hogwarts a history learning a bit about each house and almost positive that she'd be a Slytherin like the rest of her new found friends and family she thought it was too much for he to carry the tradition of her dead parents to be in Gryffindor when she only had a brave face and none of that courage that was talked about in the book. She'd also read about the traditions and customs that the pureblood family did and partook in and she was excited to witness Samhain and give thanks to those who are no longer on this earth and send prayers for a safe year, or Yule where they exchanged gifts and gave thanks to magic. She shivered at the notion of how powerful magic was the more she read the more she understood why she had had those little instances she could't explain when she was younger all the accidental magic she'd put forth and was glad that within the next week and a half she'd be going to school where she could learn to control it.

Today though she would be meeting with a healer at the Manor, Lucius and Narcissa couldn't get a quick enough appointment but had been doing all they could with making sure that Cordelia had 3 healthy meals a day a snack and was sleeping regularly. They did not need their new daughters health to decline anymore than it already was.

She'd sat patiently on window ledge in the sitting room Binks on her lap staring at the Peacocks in the garden and mewling in anger at their presence when her mother entered the room. Turning her head towards the door her lips parted in a soft smile as she greeted the woman.

"Hello Mother."

"Delia, the healer will be here any moment." She made her way across the room and slipped her fingers under her chin and lifted so she could get a better look at her daughters face. "I can see so much improvement you look healthier, have more of a glow." she proclaimed as she pulled her hand way from her chin and let it fall to the kitten's head giving it a slight pat before she turned as the door opened once more as Lucius ushered the Healer into the room.

"Good Day, Lady Malfoy" the healer nodded in a bow like manner and Narcissa's head dipped

"Healer Smethwyck" Narcissa had smiled slightly and moved out of the way as they approached the window ledge where Delia had watched. Standing she looked at her father, then to the new gentleman in the room he was tall blonde, brown eyes and looked incredibly dull in a sense. He seemed to be sizing her up as well

"Healer Smethwyck this is our newest addition to the Malfoy family." Lucius had said his hand coming to rest on Cordelia's shoulder and squeezed slightly in what she had become to know as his sign of affection. She'd understood that Lucius when around those who weren't family wasn't an affection or emotional man keeping himself guarded and closed up not wanting to give anything about his person away and that intrigued her about how put together he was. She'd also taken to observing her mother when she had Ladies Tea one day how reserved and soft she was, but still stern and regal showing off how a real Lady should be and it made her strive to show both of them she could be the same.

"Miss Malfoy" the man dipped his head in a bow

"Healer Smethwyck" She'd smiled

"Well, now that formalities are out of the way should we get this going" Lucius let his hand fall from Cordelia and guided the healer to a chair. "My daughter, was adopted recently and brought into this family and she wasn't given the best home life before now I need a complete work up on her" he'd stated as he gestured for Cordelia to come to him.

Making her way across the room towards the chairs Binks following behind her, she witnessed the man whip his wand out. She'd taken to polishing her wand everyday since she'd gotten it and holding it to feel the buzz that she'd never get tired of feeling whenever it was in her hand it was as if it was just as excited as she was holding it. Since she couldn't yet do magic she had once done polishing put it back in it's box and tucking it under the pillow she never used so that way it was still close to her. Draco had seen this and thought her silly and stated that at least she should put it in the drawer next to her bed instead of in it, but she refused to listen.

Once she was before the Healer he had his wand out and before her as he started from her toes moving up intricate movements as he said an incantation that seemed to produce words that were scribbled on a piece of parchment from a quill that was beside him. She was always fascinated that there were things that did that and had spent the last week with the instruction of Draco learning how to use a quill with parchment and how to use a wax seal that she'd also been given so she could seal her letters once she got to school so she could send them home to her parents. She had been avidly quick with the Quill and the wax seal and Draco was slightly envious at how pretty her words were when she wrote then and spent the day pouting and then begging his sister to help him.

She had learned a lot from Draco in the last week, and even more so from his friends the two girls she was acquainted with this week had spent the hours they were here with her gossiping about the various families as well as on the boys while they were out playing quidditch on the pitch, the one time Cordelia had opted to sit out even though she was extremely good at flying which had shocked the lot of them. she'd learned how to pin her hair up in various fashions as well as Narcissa had taught her some quick spells she could use once she was allowed to use her wand at school by demonstrating with her own hair or on her hair how to dry it, straighten it, add curls to it as well as how to apply light make up although she told her daughter she didn't need such things unless it was a formal setting.

As she was thinking about her week the healer had finished and looked over the parchment.

"I see here that Miss Malfoy is severely underweight, but you are rectifying that right?" he looked up to Lucius and Narcissa

"Yes, she has been eating 3 square meals a day no forced eating. a snack at times and we have inquired about a nutrient potion and we will talk to my son's godfather Professor Snape about making that for her." Narcissa smiled as she came up behind Cordelia placing her hands on the girls shoulder

"Good that's good it will help with a few deficiency's she has in the vitamins as well." the Healer spoke before continuing "do you know if she's had any of her vaccines or any other check ups before this?" his inquiry had both adults looking to Cordelia

"No, sir I haven't" She felt her face flush in embarrassment though quickly responded "I don't know enough about my earlier childhood though I may have had my young baby shots." She added as she looked to Lucius next to her and he quickly disappeared for a moment most likely to his study to see if he could find any information on that not wanting to tell the healer much about the girls birth. It was a few moments later in the most uncomfortable silence Cordelia had experienced that Lucius had come back

"she's had her first sets of shots she's just missing everything she should've had after a year old." He stated to the healer closing the file that was in his hands as he walked back to where they were all standing.

"Then lets get that over with, you might be down for a day or two mind you, but it's better to have them done then not at all" he stressed to her as he quickly got out what he needed from his case and went to the fireplace and took a pinch of what he had in a bag as emerald flames appeared she watched him do what Snape had done the first day she'd met him as he was bent over talking into the fire she watched his hand disappear and reappear with vials and syringes. "Ready, now Miss Malfoy you may need to remove your out jacket I need access to your arm" He told her as he set up the syringes with the appropriate shots.

In total Cordelia had needed 5 shots, both for muggle and magical keeping her safe and protected from things made her curious like the dragon pox as she had learned that Lucius father had died from that when she spoke to the portrait a couple nights previous.

"Well, I will expect to check up on you next year before the school season just to make sure you are progressing and continue to stay healthy if needed before that just floo my office" He was packing up vanishing items that were rubbish and closing his bag. Both adults had lead the healer from the room and towards their receiving room.

Cordelia on the other hand went up the stairs and towards her room to curl up by the window and finish the chapter in her Transfiguration book that she was reading the day before only to be bombarded by Draco who had been waiting by her door

"So."

"I'm fine, a little under weight but I think that was expected" she'd told her brother as she opened her door and watched Binks run to the little spot that had a bed for him on a pedestal.

"So what are they going to do?" he inquired

"Potion, continue to eat the meals and just take care of myself" she smiled sitting at her window ledge as he watched, grabbing her book she curled up once more as her brother made a noise she looked up to him "what?"

"I just figured there might be more than you know all that going on" Draco gestured as she shook her head quickly

"Nope, and now I'm going to read the rest of the chapter on Transfiguration" she quipped as Draco nodded and turned as he figured it was his dismal and closed the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN** : I am not J.K. Rowlings, and nor will I ever be I don't claim to own the world that HP lives in but I would love to. Again my writing is atrocious but it is mine if you don't like it don't read it. Thank you again to those who do review my work I love it.

 **AN 2** : Violet Dorea Potter name is now Cordelia Drusilla Malfoy

 **AN 3:** There may be some instances taken out of the book, also Weasley bashing and taking liberties about certain pureblood things that I decided I was going to use for my own. If you don't like it again don't read... I am enjoying where this is taking me and I have to say this is my longest chapter to date so I'm breaking it up because for some odd reason I'm not trying to overwhelm.

 **TW:** may have previous mentions of abuse

 **Chapter 13:** September First

Another week had passed, it was finally the day she'd be going to Hogwarts. Cordelia had a woken early and gotten ready with a nice long hot shower and dressed in her best casual outfit and spent a good long time in the mirror brushing her new manageable hair that she took pride in and fixed it up in a nice neat knot and then left her room following the hallway down not daring to knock on her brothers door knowing it will take him longer to get ready learning from the get go that Draco took pride in his appearance and it took a long time for him to primp himself into perfection. Passing his door she made her way to the stairs and down through the foyer where she'd noticed her trunk was already waiting with Draco's for them to depart passing the sitting area she made her way to the informal dining room and smiled when she'd open the door and seen her father there already enjoying his own breakfast while reading the prophet and having his morning coffee.

"Good morning Father" her voice was fully of excitement as she took her seat and called for an elf to bring her breakfast and tea. A few minutes later it appeared before her. "Anything interesting in the paper?" she asked she'd found the prophet interesting the articles that had caught her eye from the front page that was always turnt towards her when he was reading.

"Good morning Silla" he had smiled setting down his paper to get a proper look at his daughter. He had decided upon calling her Silla his own little pet name since his wife had taken to Delia quickly. "Nothing of any importance, but there is an interesting article on the Ireland Quidditch team if you'd want to read it later?" he tapped the paper as he picked up his coffee cup and took a deep drink. "Are you ready for today all packed we will be leaving at ten promptly to get you and Draco a compartment before they fill up." He told her as he turned his head to hear his wife enter the room. She deposited a kiss to his cheek and moved around the table and dropped one on to Cordelia's head

"Morning Love, and my sweet Delia, you sleep well?" she asked of her daughter as she moved to her seat at the table and called for an elf for her own coffee and light breakfast.

"Yes, and alright father. Do you think Draco will be ready by ten?" she asked trying to hide her laugh as she'd seen her mother's lip curl up in mirth and her father raise a brow.

"Your brother will be, if not I will give him a reminder to hurry up" His lips twitched as he went back to reading his paper, the room fell silent as both Cordelia and Narcissa had taken to enjoying their breakfast one thinking about the trip ahead of her and the other about her children departing for the school term and how empty the house will be once more.

"Good morning" a voice had called from the door startling everyone from their own musing as Draco had finally arrived properly dressed. Cordelia eyed her brother and smirked at herself

"I guess he made it down timely we won't be late after all" She quipped with a smirk that she'd picked up from her brother in the short time they were around one another. As Draco had walked by he ruffled the top of her hair which made he squeak and try to splay the top of it back down as she shot him a dirty look

"Jerk"

"Princess"

the taunts both followed by tongues being stuck out which quickly were preceeded by stinging jinx's from both parents as both children rubbed their sides they looked down at the table

"Sorry" they'd both said to each other in unison as the parents wands had disappeared.

"That's better, I hope to god you both don't behave like that an embarrass us like that in public, especially at school." Narcissa told both of her children as she picked up her coffee and took a sip. Cordelia had picked up her own tea and took a generous sip, she had been starting to eat more than she use to in the last few days gaining a healthier appetite and body frame as each day passed she could tell that there were little changes every couple of days. She finished the fruit on her plate and a piece of toast and looked to her Mother.

"May I be excused, I need to fix my hair and put Binks in his basket"

"You may." Narcissa smiled as she watched her daughter leave the room. She had been preparing for this day since Draco had turned Ten, but now that there were two and they were both leaving it was harder on her. She'd just gotten use to Delia being at home and living with them and the pace of having two in the house and now there would be none. It wasn't something she was looking forward too and if she had had her way she'd be homeschooling them, but Hogwarts was a tradition and she had to accept it.

* * *

The morning had seemed to drag after Breakfast it seemed to nearly crawl as Cordelia had made her way upstairs and fixed her hair and caged up Binks in his basket and grabbed her wand. Checking herself over once more she'd made her way back downstairs and into the sitting room by her favorite window ledge that wasn't her bedroom and looked out the window. Soon, soon she'd be at the platform nine and three quarters waiting with all the other children to go to Hogwarts. She'd known from the book she'd read about the sorting and the houses and the beginnings of the school and she couldn't wait.

* * *

an hour later had found Cordelia with Draco on the platform her eyes observing everything. The red shiny train that belched steam welcoming the students who were just arriving. There were only a handful there, but she was thankful that it wasn't yet crowded as she wasn't ready to be looked over by everyone. She was excited and yet trying to keep herself composed because Malfoys just didn't show excitement like others. She had to remind herself. As she had taken in everything that she was seeing she was also reminding herself that just under a month ago her life was severely different and if it wasn't for the people who were standing beside and behind her she wouldn't have gotten this opportunity or this new life. She wouldn't be able to give thanks to magic and learn all it had to offer her.

Turning her back on the sight she had spent a while gazing in amazement at she faced her parents. She could see her mother start to blink back tears, she knew she wasn't ready and Cordelia wanted to tell her she'd write her everyday, but that just probably wasn't going to happen especially if her teachers were going to give her homework.

"Be good, write at least once a month if not every week" Narcissa had told her children

"Yes, Mother" they'd both responded as Lucius had put his hands on both his children's shoulders

"Be good, I do not want to have to be floo called from Severus about your behavior" He warned them both and they both nodded eagerly they were not going to be messing up around Severus that was for sure especially since he was Draco's Godfather and was to be keeping an eye on Cordelia. She had been wondering about the professor and wondered if he had been fine for the remaining of his holiday and she'd also wanted to thank him for his help in rescuing her and saving her from that hell. She shuddered from the thoughts, trying to erase it she smiled to her parents

"I'll write, and we will see you on Yule Holiday." she told her parents "Thank you for." her words trailed off there wasn't a word she could use to state what she was thankful to them for because saving her wasn't enough they had done more than that they had done beyond saving they had repaired her.

"We'll see you, and we love you" Narcissa had pressed a kiss to her forehead and then kissed Draco's forehead.

"Yes, we love you both do us proud" Lucius had dropped a kiss to her forehead as well and put a hand on Draco's shoulder, his way of showing affection once again apparent in his eyes, Cordelia smiled brightly for the moment before composing herself and turned back to the shiny red train and slipped her free hand around Draco's elbow once he had turned and stated to her big brother.

"Lead the way dear brother, I want a good compartment so we can save seats for Blaise, Theodore, Daphne, and Pansy"

"Alright, sister. Bye Mother, bye Father" His words were soft to his parents as Cordelia had also said her soft good byes and felt Draco lead her forward and onto the train and down the empty hall of first car and turning into the first available compartment. Draco helped her with her trunk and she took her seat by the window looking out at her parents who had quickly waved to both of them before turning on the spot and probably dissapparating back to the Manor to start their days.

"The rest should be here shortly." Draco had told her and she nodded as she let Binks out of his basket, she didn't like the idea of boxing her cat up but she felt for the journey to the train that it would be beneficial and easier to manage.

"Good, I've missed the girls and.." she let her words go quiet once more remembering the first time she'd met Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend. She'd had her hair in pigtails and was dressed casual when she'd heard the two boys talking in Draco's room. She'd not been aware that any of his friends had come over she hadn't really met any of them though she'd been on the end of listening about them during one of Draco's lessons for her. Curiosity having the better of her she had knocked on her brothers door and called out 'Draco, are you in there?' and getting a response in the form of a gorgeous dark Italian opening the door. Delia that day hadn't wished more than anything she could be invisible. Her cheeks had flamed she stammered over her words and ran. Ever since then whenever the Italian was over for the next week they'd embarrassed her over it.

She had steadily gotten use to Blaise, though she wasn't fully use to him she could honestly say she wasn't blushing any longer or wishing to melt into whatever surface she was near.

"You can say it, you miss the boys too" Draco teased his eyebrows wagging at his sister at her little cute crush on his best friend.

"That's not funny Draco, that was seriously the most embarrassing thing I've gone through and I've lived through hell" she told him muttering the last of her words as she looked out the window. "Who are they" she asked as she'd seen a bunch of flaming redhaired people come through to the platform. Draco had followed her gaze and smirked

"That's the Weasley family, they are blood traitors remember what I told you about that" He asked of her and she nodded.

"They like muggles" she added as he nodded

"Their father works in the Ministry as the Head of the misuse of muggle artefacts." Draco said with a slight sneer she could tell this wasn't something he wanted to discuss then went on further "His family has a feud with our settling back to a century or so ago when his great-great-great grandfather disgraced our family by breaking a marriage contract with a Malfoy for a muggle" he told Cordelia, her eyes widened as he went on "back then Muggles weren't suppose to mix with Wizards, still really aren't suppose to due to the statue of secrecy, but the way the world has been moving with more and more muggle things being accepted it's been more laxs" He sighed as Cordelia had frowned she didn't understand that why Muggle things had been more accepting why were Wizards forsaking their own beliefs and traditions. It's something she had noticed when she read Hogwarts a History and also the Pureblood Traditions book then talked to Draco and Narcissa and even her father about some of the things she'd wanted to know. They'd discussed how Hogwarts was no longer doing the Samhain tradition of honoring their ancestors instead doing Halloween. Then about how Yule time use to have a ball, this though Draco had put her in front of Malfoy ancestor to get the answer from. Coming back from her thoughts she looked at the mass group of redheads and to Draco who was looking at her "They are on the light side of things, you've been told about that right?" he asked trying to remember if he himself had gone over that with her in the last two weeks they'd had together.

"Yes, well kinda briefly with Mother and Father and Severus when I was first collected" she told him with a small smile as she went on to elaborate "about how there is a light side who fought in the war versus the dark side and the dark side was fighting to restore the order of the wizarding world and the light was trying to keep it as it is and expand the idea of the muggle integration" she spoke, her mind fully accepting the dark sides ideas about keeping the wizarind world strictly a wizarding culture and not mixing any of the muggle culture in. She wasn't sure about some of the other things that she'd read, but she'd take her time and get all the information she could with each chapter of that book she was still re-reading.

"Yeah well they are light, muggle loving, and poor" Draco had added the last one in as if it really needed it. Cordelia knew what it was like to be poor, before the last month she herself felt like she had been poor. She'd been starved, beat, kept from having any kind of luxury and now, now she was soaking in it and she wouldn't look back, but at the same time she wouldn't pity those who didn't have much even if sometimes she could see the disdain in her parents and brother for those who don't have anything, which at times made her uncomfortable, but she had to level with herself that they didn't live like she had or like any one who was poor had and if she hadn't lived like that she would probably act that same way they had.

When they had moved from there view Cordelia smile spread wider as her gaze fell on a girl who had dark straight hair and a soft face. Pansy Parkinson had just arrived and behind her was a blonde with her family. Draco groaned at his sisters eagerness because her friends had arrived before his own.

Minutes later had both of the girls in question in the Compartment moving Draco from his spot next to the window so the girls could sit across or beside Cordelia.

"You excited?" Daphne implored as she took her seat

"Yes, after breakfast this morning the minutes seemed to drag" She proclaimed as she turned to Pansy and smiled

"you?"

"Yes, I think I'm more excited at the idea of being away from home" she admitted, she had told both girls that her parents had been in talks all summer about prospects for Marriage contracts. Both girls frowned, it was customary that once young girls hit the age of magical training that the parents start to form or search for betrothal contracts for the perfect partner and match. Cordelia shuddered at the thought of having someone paired with her, but she had dreamt about the day when her parents had come to her and said that she would be paired with someone and she woke up before they could tell her covered in sweat and freaking out so bad that she'd spent the next morning being assured by Narcissa that it wouldn't likely happen until next year giving her the year at Hogwarts to enjoy herself and not feel pressured.

* * *

Once Blaise and Theodore had joined the compartment and Draco didn't feel so outnumbered the train had let out a whistle and the 6 could hear doors slamming from down the line of cars and the wheels begin to turn. the excitement that seemed to build in the room finally had reached a boiling point and the six of them smiled widely, still keeping their composure before going back to what they had been doing before the interruption of the moving train began the girls talking about what houses they'd be in and the classes they'd be interested in taking. The boys about the Quidditch teams that were playing and the players and the broomstick that had just been released.

minutes passed into hours and the treat trolley had passed with each of them grabbing a sweet or two to hold them over til the feast that they would surely be having from what they'd all been told by their parents and long before it was dark the gentleman had left the room to let the girls change into their school robes that right now were plain as everyone else, but before long would hold the house crest of where they were sorted into. Everyone changed had sat back down and the anticipation and nerves for them to arrive had built once more as they all talked about what they'd heard from their parents and other members of their family who had attended the ancient and respected school.

Before long the train had slowed and they all peered out of the dark window to get a view of what they could see, only to be disappointed at the vision of the train station before them.

They helped each other with their trunks as Cordelia had put Binks back into his basket and followed the procession of her brother and friends out of the compartment and out of the train car they'd been in. As they were heading out towards exit of the station she'd heard a booming voice call out

"'irst years 'ver here, 'irst years 'ver here now." the gruff voice called out and as they all approached Cordelia had to steal herself at the massive man before she was pulled along by Draco who had pulled her with there group towards the small little boats as they were told four people to a boat herself Draco, Blaise and Pansy had all gotten in as the others filed into the next with Crabbe and a girl by the last name of Bulstrode and Cordelia had felt slightly sorry for Daphne because the girl had seemed to squeeze her friend between herself and the edge of the boat.

After all were in there boats they took off across the lake towards the school excitement and wonderment filled Cordelia as the school had come into view with the twinkling lights from the windows. It felt all too surreal for her at that moment with everything that had happened she half expected once in a while when things were too overwhelming for her to wake up and realize that it was only just a dream, but this wasn't.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** I am not the great and wonderfully brilliant J.K. Rowlings nor do I own the empire or world that is Harry Potter. Though I love the characters and all that Rowling's has created for us I like the beautiful what ifs that could've happened and I'm telling them here. Also I'd like to thank those who Review, it's beautiful to wake up to messages from those who enjoy reading what I have to write, it makes me want to continue writing.

 **AN 2:** Violet Dorea Potter is forevermore Cordelia Drusilla Malfoy

 **TW** : May have instances of Abuse that was previously stated.

 **Chapter 14:** The Sorting

Cordelia eye's couldn't quite take in everything she was seeing as they'd gotten off the boat and followed the mass of other first years through the doors of the grand castle. She kept close to those in her group, her brother and his friends and moved with the rest up the stairs to the main hall of sorts and looked around mesmerized by the grandeur of the castle before her. It was before she could finish her gaze that she'd heard a name she hadn't heard in the last month from a redheaded student

"Has anyone seen Violet Potter, she's suppose to be here this year isn't she. The girl who lives should be are age right?" the murmurs had gone around the group and her eyes found Draco's and she looked around the group of first years who had turned to their left and right in curiosity as no one had come forward as another person had stated

"Maybe when the sorting comes around we'll find out" Someone else had said to the kid getting him to shut up as a severe woman in green with a slightly older hat on her head came forward to speak to them.

"Welcome, in just a moment you will be lead through these doors and be sorted into your the houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin" As the woman spoke Cordelia could hear sneers when it came to Slytherin she'd turned her head to see the Redhead and his little group of friends making faces and she turned her head back to the woman as she spoke. "Just wait here, and soon we will continue on" as she left the room once more the noise came back up to it's previous volume of friends chatting with one another. She felt Draco at her side lean in and whisper

"Don't give yourself away" he told her and she nodded in assurance that she wouldn't portray anything, but Malfoy class. The woman approached once more and beckoned them all forward.

When they entered the room Cordelia's eyes once again were taking in everything as she walked next to her brother and a few rows in front of them she could hear a girl rattling off what she'd read about the room in a Hogwarts a History like she was a damn record of the book itself. Cordelia rolled her eyes and whispered what a show off the girl was, which had earned her a snort from her brother before they stopped and all spread out before the front long table. Her eyes observed the table and there she'd seen the man who had caused her to be the way she currently was. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, her eyes narrowed before she'd felt a tug on her sleeve and her eyes moved along the table before they spotted Severus and she calmed once more. She was not going to give herself away, not right now.

The woman who had lead them in placed a little wooden stool before them and a hat upon the chair looked worn and frayed, but it came to life and sang a song. The whole while Cordelia was enraptured as it spoke about the founders and each of there traits and how he was forced to quarter the students. Cordelia felt sad for the hats existence, but glad that he existed to sort her and she looked forward to following her brother.

"SUSAN BONES" was the first named called that Cordelia had heard the hat say had said claiming her for Hufflepuff after that Cordelia had kinda zoned out until she'd heard the hat once more call out "HERMIONE GRANGER" it was a moment before the hat had uttered out Gryffindor before Cordelia had once again zone out. It was moments before she jumped at the shout of her own name. The whole room had gotten quiet at the name "CORDELIA MALFOY" and with a nervous glance at her brother she ascended the few steps towards the stool and the hat.

Once sat she felt the hat fall over her head and she heard a voice that made her feel crazy. " _Ahhhh Miss Potter, or shall I say Miss Malfoy. Do not worry it only who can hear me. My My your mind is so vast and wonderful, now where to put you. I could put you in Gryffindor I could see it your parents did good in Gryffindor, but I see the need for conformity for family for being cunning and clever_." The whole time her mind was crying for Slytherin for following in her families footsteps. " _Alright then I guess,_ SLYTHERIN" the hat had shouted the last words the hat had come off her head and she walked towards the table in question where Greengrass, Crabbe, and Goyle were waiting clapping happily. It was a second later that her brother had been called and sorted into the same house.

There were three other people called up to the stool and sorted before the name that she'd wished she'd never heard again get called out "VIOLET POTTER" the whole room seemed to elevate in volume. People were waiting and wondering where the famous girl-who-lived was. She'd even seen the headmaster and other teachers looking around curiously at this. It took another call of the name and several minutes of waiting for the headmaster to coax the stern woman to finish the list and once Zabini was sorted into Slytherin and came to sit beside Cordelia which instantly made her flush and made Pansy giggle.

The headmaster had stood and began to speak "Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts to those new and those coming back. Now is not the time for a great speech so I'll leave you with these lingering words. Nitwit, tweak, and eat!" he clapped his hands and the food appeared before them and all seemed to settle in and enjoy the feast.

* * *

The headmaster had been eager for the night to begin, he had kept his eyes trained on the new first years as they were brought in by Professor McGonagall. His eyes weren't just taking in the new minds that the teachers had to educate, but he was also looking for one particular child. Violet Potter, the prophesied girl-who-lived. He watched as each child was called up and his eyes lingered on the newest addition to the Malfoy family taking her in and wondering how she became a part of the family, she had looked just as if she'd been a member all along a little mini Narcissa. He made a note to talk to Snape tonight about the girl and finally the words he'd been waiting for were called out "VIOLET POTTER" and he waited almost holding his breath as his eyes searched the smaller group of first years that were left before the rest of the school.

Minutes seemed to pass and he looked from his left to his right at the teacher who were now beginning to get intrigued and curious as Minerva had to call out once more "VIOLET POTTER" and the room's volume had finally increased as people were waiting for the infamous girl who lived to show up. Dumbledoore turned his head and nodded for Minerva to finish the list and his head moved towards Snape's end of the table and seen Quirinus conversing with the Potion master asking him questions and his eyes caught Snapes and he nodded hoping the man would understand.

As the last student was finally seated and he stood up and gave his short speech and clapped his hand and the food appeared before them. As he sat Minerva came and sat by his side and leaned in

"Albus, you told me earlier this week that the girl would be here, that Severus said she'd be here" She urged the headmaster

"I know Minerva, Severus told me the same of the girl I plan to speak with him after this" He assured her. "I haven't given up hope." He told her but went on "What about the newest Malfoy, have you noticed her?" he asked of the woman to his side.

"Yes, I've heard several rumors and seen a article in the prophet" she spoke as they began to eat.

* * *

As dinner had started the Quirrell impersonator leaned over to Snape.

"Severus, tell me about the newest addition to the M-Malfoy F-Family" He took a breath trying to calm his mouth down he didn't like that the man had had a stutter before he took over the body. He was thankful though that he had gained a body that gave him direct access to the children of Hogwarts and that of Violet Potter, but as shocked as everyone else in the room was he was even more so when the young girl was not present at the first years sorting where she should've been.

"All I know is that Lucius and Narcissa brought her home this summer when they'd come back from a trip. They found her alone and Narcissa being the mothering person that she is took in the poor dear and blood adopted her and the like, it was their surprise when they found out she was indeed a witch" he smirked at the other professor "She is my god daughter for all intents and purposes they asked that of me while she is here at Hogwarts with her brother" he stated dryly to the man probably sure that the headmaster was listening in as he reached for his goblet of Merlot and took a sip.

* * *

As the meal continued Cordelia was brought into a conversation with Daphne about the school and how excited she was for the next day with classes. She herself was happy to be at the school and get the chance to speak to Snape once more. She had wanted to ask the man to help her, teach her, and show her more about this world. More than her brother and parents could at least that's what she thought, her eyes trailed the staff table and noticed the two men speaking and she leant forward and asked one of the older students who the man next to Snape was.

"Oh, that that's Quirrell, he's different then he was last year. He didn't look like that last year maybe the summer abroad did him some good" the girl smiled to Cordelia "He teaches defense against the dark arts, and sometimes he can be a little dull." She warned as the room after he words went silent and Dumbledore stood once more

"Welcome, welcome now that we are all happily fed and watered I must take up some of your time before you all become befuddled and trudge off to sleep. I'd like to warn you all new students, and a few of our old hats that the forbidden forest is off bounds as well as this year the 3rd floor to those who don't wish to suffer a most painful death. Also, as our caretaker has told me Pranks of any kind are forbidden as well as a list of several other items which you can see on his door. Again magic is not to be used in the hallways and you may sign up for quidditch with your heads of house. Now the prefects may guide the new students to their dorms and you all have a splendid night" With that he sat back down to keep an eye on the room as the mass of students stood and Blaise Zabini came and offered Cordelia his hand. Her own cheeks flushed as the smooth Italian offered his hand to her and she took it as he followed the rest of the first year Slytherin's out of the room behind their prefect.

"Don't get any ideas Zabini" she'd heard her brother retort from behind them as he was escorting Pansy and Greengrass was being escorted by Nott. Cordelia only snorted and leaned in to the young boy.

"Ignore my brother Blaise, he is putting his nose where it doesn't belong" she smirked at her brother and turned to face the front where they came before a wall that had sculpture of skulls and snakes around it. It took Cordelia's breath away by how stunning it truly was. She moved towards the front her arm slipped out of Zabini's grasp and she reached out as the Prefect was speaking to touch the wall as she heard the password they spoke the wall disappeared and the other side of the wall became visible.

They all entered the common room and Cordelia turned just to see the wall become visible again and she had to admit this was the part of magic that fascinated her. Closing her eyes she and felt the magic of the room washing over here and smiled to herself as she opened her eyes again and as they stood around she noticed Severus come into the room.

"Welcome to the Snakepit, this is your common room and through the door to the left is my private office if you need help with any homework or wish to talk feel free to make an appointment or knock on the door I always make sure to have time for you to help you to achieve greatness. The prefects are also here for your help and the first week they will help guide you from class to class so you won't get lost or embarrass this house. Also, through the doors to the right are the dorms, the left path down that hall is boys, the right is girls. I look to all of you to show how clever and well behaved and great this house is." He stopped his eyes taking in every student before stopping at Cordelia and speaking once more "I will not tolerate any crass or other types behaviors towards anyone out side this house or within it. Do your homework, follow the rules, and you will go far. Now bed, all of you." he shooed them before he could get away he felt a hand on his arm

"Professor." He heard the girls soft voice and turned

"Miss Malfoy." He looked down to her

"Cordelia please, I just I wanted to say Hi and see if we could talk tomorrow?" she asked, he nodded to her

"After classes, come to my office we'll have tea and talk. I look forward to seeing you then have a pleasant night Miss Malfoy" He nodded and headed through the door he had just told them was his office. Cordelia moved from the spot after the door had shut and towards the group of girls that had been waiting on her.

They'd all walked down the hall and up a few stairs to the first year floor and spotted two doors each with plaques of girls names. Daphne, Cordelia and Pansy had all smiled happily at sharing a room together, when she'd heard behind her Tracey groan she'd be sharing one with Millicent and some girl named Linda who she really hadn't talk too yet. As she entered the room and seen her things waiting she briefly wondered who her brother was rooming with and was almost sure that it was Blaise and Theodore before she threw open her trunk and got ready for her first night away from Malfoy manor, and in a new school still ever thankful for magic.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** This was Co-written with AvaLonTheLadyKiller she has been a TREMENDOUS doll and we both down own the HP Universe nor are we JK Rowlings, but sometimes I think she is because she turned my 2,000+ words into nearly 4,300!

 **AN 2:** Violet Dorea Potter is still Cordelia Drusilla Malfoy

 **TW:** May have some reminders of the abuse that's been stated previously. May have a bit of lemon scene, not really a scene, but yeah hard to explain.

 **Chapter 15:** Conversations

The first few weeks had seemed to speed by for the newest member of the Malfoy family. Cordelia had been more overwhelmed than she'd ever been in her entire life. Suddenly, her every waking moment had been filled with schoolwork, friends, and the occasional meeting with Severus. It left her feeling fulfilled in a manner, she'd never before experienced. But before bed, she'd made sure to devote at least thirty minutes toward writing her letters back home. Letters, which she'd bind together with the next night's and the ones after that, until it spanned the entire week. This continued for weeks, long after the semester was well underway.

On that first free Saturday at Hogwarts, both Draco and herself had subsequently found themselves in the owlery, both eager to send their pages off toward Malfoy Manor. Hers, bound a bit more of an orderly manner, but nonetheless along with his own back home. Both seemed to be suffering a bout of homesickness, along with the rest of the first years; though no respectable Slytherin would let it be known.

But homesickness aside, Cordelia found she had neither the will nor the energy to shutter how wholeheartedly she was falling in love with Magic. Every class seemed to bring her the happiness she had sorely missed in her early years. It thrilled her in ways, she never knew she had been missing. Whether it was anything so elemental as a simple swish and flick of her wand, or the gentle stir of her crystal ladle in her simmering caldron, her heart thrummed in the euphoria of it all. It sent her on a high that just made her want to close her eyes and bask in Magic's radiance. Her senses practically drowning in magical potential.

A fair few of the Slytherins found her demeanor curious, but never spoke out toward her oddities since Draco was her brother. Names like Malfoy after all, carried more clout than that of a royal's in the Muggle World. To willingly become the enemy of one such a family, so early on, would have been incredibly counterintuitive to their so called Slytherin cunning.

Especially, as Cordelia was so generous as to lend her time to tutor a few of the stragglers. For with the changing of the leaves, the older Slytherin students had quickly become immersed into their own studies, leaving the young ones to work out their own assignments. House pride after all, dictated against seeking help outside the snakepit, so their options became infinitely limited. Draco encouraged her to build ties with others outside their usual circle, if nothing else than to hold them in her debt; something purebloods treated with utmost meaning.

Her reserved but striving intellect quickly drew the eyes of the professors, even if the Granger girl was first to answer any of their discussion questions. For while one may have been able to repeat a certain word or a phrase, the other indulged far more intricate problem-solving skills. They became somewhat rivals, as their strengths became known in the classroom. Though, Cordelia's responses to basic arithmancy questions pulled at the strings of a much larger equation, seemingly without a previous tutelage or reading in the subject. She'd in turn won her house a handsome collection of house points for ingenuity alone, if not decorum when the brainy Gryffindor let her temper get the best of her during competitive exercises. Something which caused her brother to simply glow with pride.

This was in fact, the first time in the last few weeks that she could take a break from everything. She found herself sitting near the roaring fire, on one of the black dragon-skin chaise lounges in a near deserted common room. Everyone else having already tucked in some time before. Her lithe finger-tips stroked the pages of the weighty tome in her lap, affectionately. But as the fire chased off the worst of the nighttime drafts that ran through the dungeons, she found herself drifting into her own thoughts. The book lay forgotten, as she mused over how much had changed in the last few weeks since she'd been sorted into the Snake house.

People's responses to her varied from cool measuring glances, to outright attacks. Those of her own house had been forthright in treating her with acceptance and respect, something that the other houses seemed incapable of achieving. And though Draco warned her not to become so enthralled with their sly ways, she could not help but to feel at home with them. Of those in her year, she felt a certain kinship with Daphne and Pansy. A bond that lended itself to watching out for each other in the halls and in class.

On their second day here at the castle, Daphne, made her skills as a dueller known. Since classes had begun on a Friday, the following Saturday was given as a way for them to rest up and prepare for their next classes, if not to locate where they were. It was what sent the trio into the level where their Defence classes would be held on Monday, as none of them wished to be the cause of lost house points due to being tardy.

They had just turned about, when a third year Gryffindor had sent a tripping jinx their way. She'd told the two of them, her father had become very protective after the death of her mother. Lord Greengrass having made sure his only daughter and heir could defend herself, in case of an attack. It was a talent which both Pansy and Cordelia thanked her immeasurably for, but Cordelia couldn't help but to watch on with an envious pulling at her heart. Her desire to protect herself and those she loved, tugged at her heartstrings evermore, as she once more had to rely on another for protection.

As attacks went, that was only the tip of the iceberg, for numerous others quickly followed when it came to the Gryffindor and Slytherin house rivalry. It appeared every member of the rival house was fair game, for the Gryffindors. They developed hexes and jinxes, years above their levels, purely for malicious intent upon the snakes. Their spells soared through the halls in between classes, at nearly every turn. One of the Slytherin's chasers, Marcus Flint had sent back a nasty sea urchin jinx at one, after he'd nearly been hit in the crossfire.

She'd heard Madam Pomfrey had spent an entire day trying to heal all the protruding rods, which at one time might have derived a certain amount of sympathy from her, but she found she could not muster the effort it took for the emotion to surface. She began to walk through the stairwells with a fair amount of distrust, when alone, which perturbed her immensely. She yearned to walk confidently through the halls, fearless of who might seek to lash out at her magical armor.

Even with Draco and Blaise at her sides, she found her gaze constantly spanning the corridors for attack. She didn't even understand why people held such animosity toward the Slytherins, until Daphne and Pansy had explained that it was because they thought all Slytherins were dark. Their closed mindedness gave her pause. It reminded her of the way Muggles had treated her. The way they had despised her for simply breathing their air. She decided from that moment on, not to care what others thought about her. If they weren't truly going to get to know her, she didn't wish to waste time attempting to persuade them otherwise.

Her mind had also drifted to the conversation she'd had with Professor Snape, on that first Friday evening after dinner. It had been a busy day of classes, learning about how to turn a needles into matchsticks and listening to a ghost drone on and on about something that sounded more like a bunch of vowels strung together, than actual words. She'd been rather relieved to learn she'd only have to endure that class every other day during the weekdays. Charms had however, been quite an illuminating experience. Everything being taught to them by the smallest man she'd ever seen, had been riveting. To learn the effects that simple wand movements could have channeling one's magic, was one of the most captivating lessons she'd ever received.

She had yet to be in her Head of House's class, though. That was to be her first class after breakfast Monday morning, followed by Professor Quirrell's, and then her first night class with Professor Sinistra. The last, she held special interest in. Especially, after having been named following the Black family's fascination with the names of the stars. It was Narcissa's greatest gift to her, allowing her to be one with their ancestry. The class itself would be held just before midnight, in the highest reaches of the Astronomy Tower. Both Pansy and Cordelia, found themselves rather intrigued to be studying the subject matter under the waning crescent moon.

It just as most students had begun heading toward their rooms, that she'd found herself at Professor Snape's ensuite door in the common room knocking calmly; before receiving a deep voice telling her to 'enter'. She'd come in and closed the door as soundlessly as she'd opened it. Peering around at its inhabitants with a wondrous gleam to her eyes. It was just so, well, Severus Snape. Draco and she had discussed that his godfather's connection with their family went on several generations before their own. Long before the professor's mother had married a Muggle, that is. Snape's grandfather, on his mother's side, had been very close-knit friends with their own great-grandfather. A friendship that had spanned generations. So, it was only natural when Lucius and he had reconnected, despite one's questionable blood status. Lucius had stood shoulder to shoulder with Severus throughout his school days, and from what Draco had mentioned, they were quite a pair.

Snape's office was a circular room, filled from floor to the ceiling with bottles and phials of things that she didn't quite know what they were, but she could tell that this room suited him. It had a sort of calculating air about it. It practically vibrated magic from the potioneering ingredients stored in the locked cupboards below. Resting in the few shelves empty of his private potions collection, were what could only have been well preserved advanced potions tomes.

It was these books residing along the wall to the left, that she was most drawn to; as if her heart pulled her towards them. In the corner of the Potions-Master's collection where these black leather-bound books sat, foreign languages and runes lay inscribed in red down their heavily spelled spines. She moved across to them and peered at them as she turned her head for a moment in curiosity and smiled. It was almost like the runes were calling to her.

"Hello Professor" She turned her head over toward the room's previous occupant, before allowing her eyes to steal back over to the books. This time, Severus watched the pale blonde girl gravitate towards the books and smirked. Knowing exactly which of the tomes called her attention over toward its shelf. Though, she knew to only look, and not to touch things that didn't belong to her. Which was more than he could say for most students her age.

"If I didn't know any better Miss Malfoy, I would surely think you'd been sorted incorrectly." He stated this with a burgeoning smirk forming across his lips. Feeling free to tease her ever so gently. "A Ravenclaw, you most certainly must be." Chuckling when she scoffed at his words, before a smile began to grace her angelic facade.

"I am fortunately, not an insufferable know-it-all, sir." she paused with a small smile that to Severus made her look even more like Narcissa "I will admit the hat did want to put me in another house," she began. Revealing that admission to the professor, as she turned from his bookshelf and made her way towards his desk and sat politely in the chair across his antique writing desk.

"It wanted to put me where my biological parents were housed, when they were here at Hogwarts." She admitted, before a smirk crept its way to her visage. "But, I didn't want to be a lion," she sneered like her brother, but covered it with a smile unlike anything he'd ever seen his godson be able to pull off. In that moment, she truly looked cherubic, the way the saccharine smile graced the curve of her lips. If he didn't know there was underlying hostility hiding beneath her pleasant demeanor, he'd believe her to be talking about nothing short of what sweet treat she hoped to see at dinner.

"I'm right where I belong, where my family is." She'd said the word family, and put meaning behind it for the professor to understand. "Anyway, I came here to ask for your help professor. I'd like to learn. To really learn how to understand magic as a whole. I am learning a fair bit through the books, but there are so many more questions that I have." She smiled pleadingly.

"If I feel like I'm behind in anything - would you, I mean if you have the time, would you mentor me? I feel like even with the slight bit of help that I've received from my brother, and of course Mother and Father over the summer, I'm still behind all the other pureblood children who have been taught these things since before their letters even arrived." She felt herself nearing the verge of tears, and remembered what her brother had said; and closed her eyes. She would not show her weakness, her hatred of being behind and left out of the loop that she'd been in circled in by her friends and family.

Severus was shocked, he'd been positive the girl would have just wanted him to answer more questions about her family. As he was sure Narcissa or even Lucius, might have made mention toward his connection with Lily. But the child had floored him, by asking such a thing of him. For while he had heard the whisperings a few of the other professors had alluded to, about her thirst for knowledge, he could not have prepared himself to look into the eyes of a smaller version of Narcissa, and see only Lily. To actually look down into the eyes of someone with such a drive to conquer her weaknesses, was truly something other.

The family she'd lost and the one she'd found molded her into something truly unique. But still. Rather than settling, she asked for more. Someone to help her be better than just average. Someone to help her shape herself into a powerful weapon, for he could already see the fearless warrior floating just beneath the surface. It was completely and irrevocably, Lily. He knew before the end of his days, he would see this child performing great feats magically. For there was not a great deal one couldn't learn, if they simply had the will to dig in. It was then that the pale faced Potions Master found himself nodding solemnly, to the girl.

"I could," he began slowly, as though tasting the words experimentally. "make time for such a task, Miss Malfoy. As well as teach you subjects in which you find yourself lacking." He finished speaking, leaning ever so further across the desk toward her. Trying to convey with his eyes the seriousness of his next words. "Lessons that will help you later on in life, as much as they could benefit you now. When the Headmaster is so close at hand."

His words were smooth and silky as he let the subtle hint about the old man lace through his words. Cordelia rose a brow and tilted her head slightly.

"Is he?" she asked haltingly. Becoming increasingly unsettled by the thought that there had been someone watching her, when she'd thought she was just being paranoid.

"Yes, he is." He quickly quipped back. Eager to set her on edge. To persuade her to keep her shields up at all times. "I was pulled into a meeting in his office last night," he added seriously before continuing on. "He, Minerva, and myself. He most likely is going to keep a very close eye on you Cordelia. He has ears everywhere. Do not think him too foolish to truly see the bigger picture here. He already has suspicions as to how the Malfoy's have a new daughter, when Lucius and Narcissa have never entertained the idea of adopting before now." He dove down to the heart of the matter quickly, as if wishing to get this conversation over as quickly as possible. As he spoke, he moved from his chair at his desk, then around to the other side to sit beside the young girl. The young witch whom he had vowed to protect like a god daughter.

"I will try to keep him off your scent for as long as possible, and I will speak with your parents tonight." He patted her hand gently, before easing back. Where he felt most comfortable. Away from others, in his space.

"Will you tell them my first day was brilliant and that I do miss them dearly? As much as I'm sure Draco does, as well." She queried, as he nodded to her with a soft smile on his lips that he'd only share with those whom he held close to his heart like his godchildren. No one, apart from them and Lily Potter nee Evans would ever be exposed to the softer side of one, Severus Snape.

After a brief few moments of small talk after such heavy words, Cordelia left with a promise to keep her grades up and that she'd come to speak to him soon.

Severus moved from his office, back through the hall to his private quarters. Slipping off his outer robes and rolling up his sleeves critically. Draping the robe over his couch, he made his way to the tray where he held his fire whisky. Dolling himself out a glass, before he took a pinch of floo and threw it into his already flaming fireplace. Once the emerald flames lit up he stuck his head in and called out for Lucius' Malfoy's Study. But as it whirled into place and he called out for the man in question, there was no answer. He pulled himself out of the fireplace before taking another pinch of floo and calling into the fireplace in the Malfoy Sitting Room, yet again there wasn't an answer. His brows furrowed he didn't remember the two talking about a vacation.

He needed to talk to the pair of them, before he even thought about it he pulled his head back and took another pinch of powder and called out to there bedroom. Not thinking anything of it, he stuck his head in and that's when he'd gotten a view of something he'd rather not seen. Narcissa's bare long back exposed to him on top of his friend on their bed. Bed coverings draped the pair tastefully, so all Severus could see was her shoulders in the moonlight. He closed his eyes immediately, as he called out irritably:

"Well I see someone is enjoying a child free house." He quipped as a scream filled the air and a pillow landed on his face in the fireplace. Spluttering he quipped once more, "When you two are quite finished, come through to my private quarters I have some things we need to discuss about Cordelia." And with that he pulled his head from the fireplace and downed the fire whisky as he stood he moved back to refill his glass once more. He needed it, to drown the image that he was sure was going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

Sitting back on the couch he enjoyed final dregs of his second glass of Fire Whisky. Thinking about the last twenty four hours and wondering if that gave any indication of the year he was going to have. After his yearly introduction with his first years, the rest of his night had been stolen from him. He spent nearly all night being interrogated by the Headmaster in regards to where The Girl Who Lived was.

"Severus, you told me in our meeting previously that the girl was excited to come to Hogwarts. That she would be on the train and she would be here on the first of September" The Headmaster inquired as looked at the man before him. Snape had had his shield up and was keeping any information he had regarding Violet, or rather Cordelia from the Headmaster's prying eyes."

"I told you Albus, exactly what I was informed. That she'd be here, but apparently they decided against it, even after I got her everything she needed." He retorted as he sat there looking straight back at Albus. Daring the manipulative old fool to use Legilimens, and try to prove him a liar.

Severus was pulled out of his thoughts of the night before, by the sound of his Floo activating. Merely a moment later, the vision of a slightly perturbed and mildly ruffled Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy appeared before him. Though, altogether they were a right bit more put together than he'd last seen the two of them. Standing, he offered them both a seat and asked if there was anything he could get them, while calling a house elf from the kitchens to bring a tray of biscuits and tea for his company.

"I called you because the headmaster is sniffing around." He told them without saying hello or any other pleasantries as the tray appeared before them.

"About Cordelia?" Narcissa asked, as she fixed her own cup and settled into the couch across from her dear friend.

"What else could send the paranoid old fool into such a state, Cissa?" he said plainly. "He finds it curious that she came to existence this summer. I would suggest now that you are childless, spending sometime coming up with a proper story to feed the masses. Talking to someone from your close-knit circle could lessen the blow to what may come out. I'm sure Cordelia won't mind. But you need to get ahead of this immediately." He told the pair of them. "At the very least slip it in at your Tea's that you received a letter from your children in regards to their terms. Letting some details slip to them, about Cordelia and how you found her." He spoke to Narcissa, who had gears turning in her eyes already. If there was anyone who could get ahead of a storm it was Narcissa Malfoy.

"So devious, you have become Severus. Truly, it's something to behold. Fear not, we will find a way to slip it into the minds of the right witches and wizards to get Dumbledore off of our case. But now, how are our children?" she asked as she sipped her tea. Appearing as graceful as if she'd just heard someone compliment her on a new wallpaper she'd ordered from Italy.

"They are well. You know as well as I, Draco will protect her. It's in his nature, he really is so much like you Cissa. But that tongue of his Lucius," he eyed his friend smugly. "Will get him into trouble. Mark my words. I won't always be there to save him from the vicious little lions." He finished, taking a bite of one of the shortbreads his house elf knew him to prefer.

"I did however, just have a charming conversation with Cordelia just a few minutes before I paid the Manor a visit. You do have a quite the inquisitive daughter. One whom wishes to learn everything she can."

"I think she will far surpass her own biological mother with her curiosity, and I dare say she might be exploring everything she possibly can." He placed heavy connotation on the word so they'd understand what he meant

"Ahh, I see." Lucius nodded "I'm sure she will, it's only natural to be curious. Especially in such a place of learning."


End file.
